Mistaken Virginity
by Orangelicious
Summary: There must be something wrong with Rachel if she still believes she's a virgin. She hasn't been a virgin since before high school. I guess it's my job to make sure everyone finds out. Regular pairings except Matt/Mercedes, Sam/OC, Santana/OC, & Puck/Rach.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret_

_Don't tell anyone,_

_Or you'll be just another regret_

_My Dirty Little Secret_

_Who has to know?_

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

_**The All-American Rejects**_

4 years ago. Summer Break. 8th grade. 2008.

Puck P.o.V

So what if I've been crushing on Rachel since last year? So what if I wake up with a major boner because I had a fantasy about the only girl that actually qualifies as a girl at this Spring Break wilderness Jew camp? This damned camp where there are only two kids per building.

Okay, here's how this camp works, they figure we're too young to try anything too 'inappropriate', so they have a girl and a guy basically share a mini home and the counselors go home at night. There are 15 of these 'cabins' and they are like fucking conjoining hotel rooms. You even have to share a bathroom. And I'm the one that ends up sharing a cabin with none other than Rachel Freaking Berry. They set it up men and ladies because they want us to join together no matter what our gender. They're basically trying to teach us that hanging out with girls just as friends without other intentions isn't gay.

_Of course I'm partnered with one of the only girls I wouldn't mind messing around with._ I think, as said girl comes into my room.

"Hello, Noah. I'm glad to see that we're roomies. I was afraid I'd have to room with a creep, or worse, Jacob Ben Israel. Ugh" Rachel said, walking into my room without knocking.

"Um, hey. Yeah that would kind of suck for you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would. But it doesn't now that I know it's you."

I feel like I'm rambling. Kind of a Berry thing to do. Well, after spending two weeks with her like I did and really living like I did, she rubs off on you.

Skip a few days, and here we are after curfew, really bored, sitting on my bed, playing truth or dare.

"So, Noah, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, c'mon, bring it to me, baby!" I said. Honestly, I was just hoping she'd give me a good one so I could impress her.

She start making that adorable face when she's thi- holy shit! Only pussies or gay guys call hot chicks adorable. She's fucking me up...

"I dare you to... Lick the floor!"

"Are you kidding me, Rach? That's lame. You couldn't think of a better one, like walking around outside naked?"

"Noah! That is just purely perverted and no one would like to see your sex tool!" ha, I love how she called my dick a tool, I'll look back on this one and laugh.

"Fine, I'll do your little pussy dare."

And I licked the floor. Nothing special, it was kinda gross, I guess.

"Okay, Rach. Truth or dare?" I asked, as I climbed back onto my bed.

"Truth." she answers. She's such a girl.

"Okay, I can work with that. What's your dirty fantasy?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly recovers.

"That should have been expected considering you are male and being alone in a room on a bed mus-"

"Rach, stop avoiding the question." I cut her off. I'm slowly starting to think this wasn't the best idea.

"But I can't tell you." she says. Then she whispers,

"It's personal."

"At least you have one, now I know you really are a normal human being. All you have to do is describe it. Close your eyes if you have to. Pretend I'm not here."

"But, it involves someone we know." she whispers.

Now I have to know who.

"Fine, no deets, just who."

"No, I'll never live this down. You'll probably either laugh or never talk to me again."

"I promise you, I won't laugh or get pissed. I'll tell you mine if it makes you feel better. We'll say them at the same time." She nodded, so I started the countdown. "One..."

"Two..." she continued.

"Three..." We said at the same time, then not even two seconds later we simultaneously said in small voices,

"You." hoping the other's confession would drone out the sound of our own, instead we looked anywhere, but at each other.

"Really? You-you think I..." She trailed off.

I shrugged.

"Guess so," I mumbled.

Of course, being Rachel, she has to go ahead and do the unexpected. If this wasn't my room, I would've left 'cos of all the sexual tension and shit, but no she has to do the complete opposite thing. Confront the matter instead of ignoring it.

"Do you ever wonder... How it feels... To... Be to-touched... I-in that wa-way?"

"A-are you suggesting we... We like, experiment? With, like, touching and... That shit?" I say, half surprised, half so-fucking-excited-my-balls-might-explode.

"It would be good to feel and get the opinion of the other gender..." I didn't let her finish her sentence, I was too busy kissing her to listen.

She tasted awesome. I've seen all my cousins' porn so I pretty much got this whole thing down.

Sure, I've had a couple girlfriends, but we only got as far as making out. None of them have even ever been to my house before, let alone in the same bed as me.

I put my hands on her cheeks, as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Her hands came and she started running her hands through my Mohawk and pulling at my hair, which was totally hot. She opened her mouth and I took the chance and practically stuck my tongue down her throat. She made this squeal when I ran my tongue along the roof of her mouth and that drove me crazy.

"More" I hear her mutter.

I pull off my shirt and tossed it into a corner. I'd started working out a few months ago, so I wasn't all ribs, and crap. Rachel moaned (a sound I could get used to hearing) while running her hands over my pecks and abdominal area.

"Lay down." she ordered. I did.

She straddled me and looked me in the eyes. I felt like a dumbass as I laid there doing nothing but staring at her stupidly. Then she took my hands and led them to rest on her boobs. I felt my eyes widen. She looked at me expectantly. I wasn't so sure what to do, so I just started massaging them. My hands moved to the hem of her shirt. I looked back into her eyes and she nodded. I slowly started to raise her shirt until it was over her head. Her boobs weren't the biggest, but they were pretty awesome, compared to other girls'.

She leans down and starts kissing my neck. I start to feel my erection growing from the feeling in my stomach and crotch. She leaves a trail of kisses along my jaw then back down my neck. Then she bites down on where my neck meets my shoulder and starts sucking. I know it's gonna leave a mark, but I don't really care.

I can tell she feels my cock pressing on her thigh, because she pulls back to just stare at me like I had two heads. (which I did, but I mean on my shoulders).

I reach my arms around her back to find the clasp of her bra, but all I feel is the same material. Don't the cupped ones have that thing on the back?

"It's in the front." she mutters. I notice she's blushing and avoiding my gaze, but I just smirk up at her. I still don't see anything besides her chest and the offending article of clothing in-between me and heaven. This is like fucking Purgatory! Rachel sits up, each knee resting on either side of my waist. She reaches up to the metal thing between her breasts that holds the cups together, unclasped it, and threw it over with the rest of our clothes. I feel like this is moving so fast, yet so slow all at once.

Rachel leaned down and kissed me roughly and grinded her torso on mine. It felt amazing.

"Oh shit," I groaned.

I decided to take control and flip us over. She squeaked as we switched and I was on top. I took her hands and pinned them above her head. I was barely thinking about my actions. I brought my head down as my face hovered over her right breast. I look up to see her face and she let's out a breathy whine of "pleeaasse,".

That's all I needed to hear. I dip my head and kiss around it. Until I take her nipple into my mouth. I free her hand and I'm guessing she likes it 'cos she's holding my head there. I take my hand and use it to knead her other breast. When I pinched her nipple, she whimpered and bucked her hips. I look up at her to see if I'm doing anything wrong. And I tell her,

"Hey, Rach, if I do anything you don't like, or hurts, tell me. Don't let me hurt you. I'll try my best not to. Does what I'm doing hurt?" I finally ask pinching both her nipples.

"Mmmh. No, pleeaasse don't stop. That's amazing." I just smirk up at her and she blushes, looking away.

God, she smells amazing. She tastes amazing. She feels fucking amazing. I think as I repeat what I did to the other breast.

And Berry just had to try to cut it off.

"Noah," she said pulling my face up, so we were eye-to-eye.

"We need to stop. We-we're too young... I-I can't do this. I've never even had a boyfriend. We never even talk at school, either. I'm pretty sure this is just a fling type situation. With the only person I can call a friend!" By now, she's not even looking at me and probably just talking to herself. Almost like she's trying to convince herself not to do this, even though she started it. Even though she wants it.

"Rachel, baby, look at me." I said, taking her chin in my thumb and forefinger and tilting her head, so she can look me in the eyes.

"If we're old enough to take sex ed. classes, we're old enough to have sex. Easy as that."

"You wa-want to do th-that. I-I thought this was just... Experimenting wi-wi-with to-touching."

"Y'know what? Just look at it from my perspective. We go through with this whole thing, all the way, and we won't have to worry about our can live, knowing it was given to someone we trust, someone who won't take advantage of it, but keep it safe. We can share that bond. We'll be like, the secretly all-knowing people. You're the only person I can honestly see myself doing this with. It'll be our dirty little secret." god dammit! I hope it worked. Strangely, I was honest about everything I said. It was kinda like I was on autopilot with what I was saying. My mind wasn't really filtering my words, but I must've said the right thing 'cos Rachel's only response was leaning up, closing the space between our lips, and kissing me lightly.

"I'll do it. On one condition, okay, maybe more than one. After this, we just go back to our lives, like nothing happened. I'm still a virgin according to everyone else, but, obviously, not us, that means no telling. Like you said, our dirty little secret. It's nothing personal, it's just... I never planned on losing my virginity until I'm at least 24. We shouldn't tell people until... How about we make it dramatic and shocking. Let's not announce it until we are in our senior year of high school. I can, or you can, put it in our graduation speech! Imagine everyone being so shocked! But only if you agree at the time."

"Only you would make losing your virginity like a drama movie," She giggled "with a dash of humor." I added.

"I'm ready." she whispered.

"This experience will answer a few questions of mine,"

"What kinds of questions?" she asked innocently.

"Like, if you really are sweet like berries."

"I think you just killed the whole mood." she stated teasingly.

"Well, maybe this can make up for it." I said covering her lips with mine once again.

I start kissing my way down her neck and bit and sucked at her pulse point, to leave a mark. I heard her sharp intake of breath as I bit the tender flesh if her neck. Grinning as I kissed my way down the valley between her breasts, my hands were unzipping her too-short pink plaid skirt.

In nothing but panties and a pair of knee socks, I run my hands up and down the insides if her thighs, creating friction. As I went down, my teeth dragged her panties with me. I push them down to her ankles and throw them into the growing pile of clothes.

Her skin was smooth everywhere. I slip two fingers between her legs and use my other hand to spread her legs farther apart, so I had better access. As I said earlier, I've seen tons of porn, so I'm pretty sure I know how to pleasure a woman.

I run my fingers along her slick folds. With my fingers covered with her juices, I look up meet her eyes and lick my fingers clean. Rachel lets out a small moan, but quickly blushes, covering her mouth with her hand. I crawl back up and kiss her, letting her taste herself in my lips.

"Mmmh I am sweet." She said, her voice deeper than usual.

"No kidding, babe." I said, as I sat up and started to undo the buttons of my jeans.

"Here, lemme help you with that." Rachel interfered.

My erection was straining against the zipper of my jeans, and I felt the pressure being lifted as Rach undid the button and zipper.

"Are they usually this... Large?" She asked giving my cock a pointed look.

"Nope, that's just me, babe. Some adults aren't even as impressive as me."

"Do... Do you think you'll fit?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"It should," was my only reply.

"May I?" Rachel asked, pulling on the elastic waistband of my boxers.

I gave a tens nod before she revealed my stif cock, standing a straight and tall 8 inches. So what if I measure, just so I know?

She ran a careful finger down my length. Even her feather-light touches drove me insane.

"Noah," she said, looking up at me. "Does this make me a slut? It's just, I alway watch movies and TV shows, where Y'know everyone can just tell when you lost your V-Card and that's just your label then. Do you think I'm a slut right now?"

"How about this, do you think I'm a man whore right now?"

She gives me a small smile, "No."

"Exactly,"

"But for girls, It's different. Other guys are usually like 'Holy shit man, you lucky bastard.' while girls are like 'Ugh, look at her, she might as well go fuck the whole school now, since sex could just be another one of her hobbies. That whore. I'd bet she's a total bitch.'. Do you get it now?"

"Nobody's gonna notice. And neither of us are telling. We already went through this. S'okay, baby."

"I'm sorry. I'm having second thoughts when I'm not supposed to-"

"We can st-"

"I don't wanna stop. I'm sorry, so I'm gonna make it up to you. I was snooping through my fathers' things and found a magazine on how to please your man. Just let me try something. Just stand up on the ground." I did as she said.

She kneeled in front of m- oh shit. Oh SHIT! She's giving me a blowjob. I've only dreamed of getting one of those.

"I've recently discovered I have no gag reflex. My cousin, Jake, said it would defiantly benefit, when I get a boyfriend. I didn't understand until I read the magazine." She said right before taking the tip of my cock into her mouth and sucking. I suppressed a groan as she pumped her hand up and down my shaft and licking around tip of my member. Then, she abruptly takes my whole member into her mouth Until I hit the back of her throat. She starts swallowing around me and I feel myself reaching a high and then a big burst and it felt amazing. I can tell you right now that the orgasms given by Rachel Berry, are amazing.

Rachel swallows every drop of my cum. And she's never looked so beautiful than right there, smiling up at me after giving me possibly the best blow job ever known to a fourteen-year-old.

"Rach, I think it's time." She knew exactly what I meant, but you probably do too.

I took her hand and led her to the bed and laid her down. I climbed up and straddled her waist, hovering right above her entrance.

I looked up and met her eye to say,

"Last chance to back out, baby. There's no undoing what's about to be done. For both of us, actually. I just wanna make sure you really want this."

"Do it." she muttered as she tensed.

"Not so tense, It's just gonna hurt more. This is supposed to be fun and exciting, not painful and awkward." she immediately relaxed, letting her body sink into the mattress and fluffy pillows.

"Good, I'm gonna count down from five, if you want me to stop or I hurt you, just say so. Here we go, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

I just went until the tip was in.

"Go." Rachel says breathily. So I push farther. I feel her wince and I stop. Then I hear her say.

"Don't stop. Go. Go go go." she muttered 'go' over and over a couple times as I moved into her slowly.

She was so tight and hot. It felt amazing just to be in her. When I filled her completely, we let out simeltaneous groans of pleasure.

She whimpered as I slowly pulled out, only to push myself back in a little faster than the first time. I repeated doing it over and over getting faster every push. I reach in and start flicking her clit repeatedly.

Breathing erratic, body glistening, and holding a pillow over her mouth, Rachel reached her orgasm with muffled chants of 'Noah! Noooaaahhh! NNNNOOOOAAAHHH'. Honestly, while everyone just calls me Puck, I'm glad to be Noah to Rachel.

I pull out and lay down next to Rachel who's all burnt out to say anything but a Small "Thank you, Noah.", before we fall asleep.

I wake up to the annoying-as-fuck sound of our counselor banging on the door telling us we have to be down at the mess hall in about an hour.

Rachel's still sound asleep. At least, I think she is. until she turns around and looks me in the eyes.

I'm surprised she's not freaking out right now. Instead she's so calm and relaxed, like last night was a regular occurrence.

"C'mon, Rach. We gotta get dressed." I said, getting out of bed to find Rachel not-so-subtley gawking at my cock.

"I can't believe we did that." She stated in monotone.

"Are you okay? Any regrets?" I ask nervously.

She shakes her head. "No, just shock. I just woke up with a tingling in between my legs and you, sleeping with your arm around me. Did you know, you talk in your sleep?"

"Really?" She nodded. "What did I say?"

"You were singing. You were singing Maroon5. It is kind of weird to wake up after your first time having sex, to your partner singing 'She Will Be Loved' in his sleep. You have a lovely voice, by the way."

"Thanks, well I think it's nest time we get dressed, don't you think?" I said. Rachel blushed before she said,

"Do you mind turning around, so I could het up?"

"You're kidding, right? Did you just completely forget what happened last night?"

"You're right. I'm being silly." She says as she stands and stretches her arms over her head. I just can't help but stare at her perfect body on display for me.

"I'm going to take a shower, just so you'll know." She stated.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked jokingly. Too bad she didn't take it that way.

"Noah! That's dugusting! That was a one-time thing. it's not gonna happen again!" And with that, she left my room.

The rest of Jew camp didn't really require us to talk, so we didn't. And I'm pretty sure because of my big mouth, I just lost my Jew Friend and all my chances of dating her. Oh well, there's always other chicks to screw.

P.S.- I kept Rachel's clothes, a hot pink floral pattern 34B push-up bra, a short-sleeved owl sweater, her (wet) pink cotton panties, and pink plaid skirt. I think she took my clothes too, my blue plaid boxers, my jeans, my favorite band t-shirt, and my new Mikinley School District football sweatshirt with 'Puckerman' in the back that I threw over there before she came.

**Okay, so this is most definitely NOT a one-shot. It's also not my first FanFiction (I deleted that one because I didn't really like it…) my first one was actually a Twilight Alice/Jasper story. I kinda felt bad erasing it because a bunch of people followed it. ANYWAY! I used to be a Finchel (EWWWWWWW!), then PuckleBerry, THEN an EvanBerry ('_'), Then back to PuckleBerry ={). Yeah, I'm kinda messed up. Reviews are appreciated!**

**OOOH! And every chapter is going to be based on a song, you can name a song that you'd like to kind of have something to do with what you want the chapter to be like… or whatever.**

***~Gleek Out!~*******

**-Ali!i!i!i!i!**


	2. Shopping For a Big Day

**ALERT MUST READ!**

**Hey! Sorry it took soooooo long to update! Don't kill me!**

**I was wondering if you wanted Santana to be gay… I don't want to anger anyone and seem judgmental, or sound like a homophobe (Because I'm not. One of my best friends is gay), if I make her straight, so I'm going to have you guys vote. Either way, Santana will get over Brittany and Brittany will remain with Artie.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm making Sam straight, but since I'm holding a vote anyway, I want to know if he should be gay… oh and he's not going to move of whatever. Did you hear he's not making it to season three because of his contract with Ryan Murphy? And speaking of Ryan Murphy, I own NOTHING! If I did glee would be ALL Puckleberry ALL the time… and I'd DEMAND Chace Crawford on the show. **

**SO…**

**Sam AND Santana**

**Gay**

**Straight**

**(Their significant other will be OC's. you may suggest names and descriptions if you want)**

**See you at the end.**

**(Not really. That would be creepy…)**

**P.S.- In this story, Finn and Rachel didn't get back together at the end of Season 2. She got mad at him for kissing her after the song in nationals.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I noticed that I forgot this last time, but it's obvious I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't have to go on and write this here… It'd be an official glee book because the pairing would be Puckleberry, not (GAG) **_**Finchel**_**.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

Puck's P.o.V

In freshman year, I did many things. I 'invented' the slushy facial, started a pool cleaning business, made the football team, passed (Amazingly, considering how often I actually go to class), and screwed nearly half of Lima's female population.

Honestly, after Rae walked out on me, I guess you can say I was a little depressed. I decided that was the kind of action I needed in my life. Not the walking out; the sex. Like everyday. According to all the other mofos in school I lost it to Santana Lopez. Y'know, the hot Latina. Well, they say we lost it to each other. That's only half true.

Sophomore year, I managed to date Berry for a week (don't ask why. It was revenge for Finn. I knew he had the hots for her), I joined glee club (WTF), GOT a slushy facial (x2WTF), impregnated my best friend's girlfriend, and passed again.

Junior year, glee won sectionals, regionals, and placed 12th in nationals. I also fell in love with Lauren Zizes, but quickly fell out once I realized what a bitch she was, and I broke up Finn and Rachel. Apparently when we dated back in sophomore year, she 'forgot' what we did way back, and wouldn't even let me touch her boobs. I heard it took Finn, like, 3 months to get there. (Not that I'm jealous or anything)

Somehow, I think that's my fault...

And y'know what? It may or may not surprise you that, duh I had a huge crush on Quinn, but I only knocked her up because I thought I would feel something because a) I actually kinda liked her and b) She wasn't eager to rush into sex, she wanted to be 'pure'. I never feel anything when I sex up other girls. I only felt something with Rachel. I probably sound like a fucking pussy admitting that. I believe it was only because it was my first, but still.

Rachel's P.o.V

Day before first day of senior year

I remember that night perfectly. What he was wearing. What I was wearing. How he felt. How it started. The rush. Writing every little detail in my diary the next morning. Of course, not the big fight. What? I was fourteen. It was a big step for me.

You might think a diary is a bit immature, I don't have one anymore. But I read my old ones (My 'special' entry). Every night.

This might sound weird, but I've always loved Noah Puckerman. Ever since I could tell the difference between boys and girls.

I always go for the impossible. Then later I realized Noah was too impossible, so I went for his best friend. I made myself fall in love with a boy with a pregnant girlfriend. Impossible.

I ended up dating said boy. Twice. Until I finally came to the conclusion that… I don't love him. Not romantically, anyway. I was in love with the idea of love, not Finn. It only hurt when I saw him with someone else because I was jealous they had what I wanted to share. Love.

"Hello, Rachel. Are you going to drink your coffee that I bought you, which was very expensive by the way, or are you gonna stare longingly into space until it's too cold?" I heard Kurt ask, as I abruptly looked away from the adorable couple feeding each other pieces of brownie.

"Kurt, I've gotta run, emergency Warblers meeting." Blaine said getting up and planting a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Kay, love you." Kurt called after him.

"Love you more!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder, exiting Lima Bean Coffee Shop.

"Uh-oh, I know that look." He said, turning his attention back to me.

"That's the look I had on my face from the time I found out Blaine was gay to the time he kissed me. It's the look that says I'm in love, but the one I'm longing for isn't interested. Oh my gaga! You don't like Blaine again, do you?"

"No! of course I don't like Blaine! He's all yours. It's just… I… I don't know what I'm doing Kurt! He doesn't even care anymore! It's like I'm the one that messed up! Sure, I overreacted, but he should understand that! He should know I didn't mean it! He's so infuriating I Ca-"

"Hold up, diva. Who are we ranting about? Care to explain?"

I could tell him the truth… no. Noah has a say in this too.

"Nobody. I shouldn't have even brought it up. I need to head home and change. I know how much you hate this skirt, I'll bring my stuff to your house later." I said, standing up and taking my purse from its spot, hanging on my chair.

"Oh, Rachel." I turned around slowly. "We're not finished with this. And don't bother to bring any clothes to my house. You, Tina, Mercedes, and I are going clothes shopping."

I groaned as I headed out the door. Shopping with Kurt, Mercedes, _and_ Tina is torture.

I knocked on Hudmel (Hudson-Hummel) house front door with bags of various types of makeups, hair products, and spa items. I heard yelling behind the door until Finn opened up.

"Hello Finn, Is Kurt ready to leave for the mall?" I greeted him as politely as I could.

"Umm, he's in his room. You could bring your uh… stuff there now. Do you need any help?" I ignored the way he was looking at me and walked past him with my bags in tow.

"No, I'm fine. You may return to your previous activities."

I knocked on Kurt's door and heard him call me in. I walked down the stairs to find Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina sitting on Kurt's bed looking suspicious.

"How old is he? Is he hot? Do we know him? Is he in glee club?" Tina blurted, earning her a stern look from Mercedes and a light slap on the arm from Kurt.

"I'm going to forget I heard that and pretend you weren't telling them about my rant this morning. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." Kurt said, grabbing his messenger bag and sunglasses.

On our way to the mall, we sang to every song on the radio. If we didn't know the words, we switched channels. Kurt came across the channel that had all the unrecognized fantastic song and Tina nearly had a heart attack. God forbid she actually let Kurt skip a Florence + the Machine song.

We were already parked, but Tina and Mercedes Were still singing along to the radio, which was still playing the song.

"_There's a drumming noise_

_Inside my head_

_that starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_it makes such and almighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder"_

Once the announcer's voice came on, Kurt turned the car off completely.

"Lovely singing ladies, but we have a variety of designer clothes waiting for us."

We walked into the mall. It wasn't the local mall, luckily. So it had all the stores that Kurt loved. It seemed like they were mainly shopping for me. It's not like I don't have clothes, but Kurt said I needed to get clothes that can actually be worn in public without offending anyone (him). His words, not mine.

They made me buy clothes from Macy*s, Lord & Taylor, Delia*s, lulu's, Nordstrom, Express, Charlotte Russe, Betsey Johnson, Ugg, Hot Topic, H+M, Lucky Brand, Roxy Pacsun, Bass, American Eagle, Levi's, Ralph Lauren, Aldo, Zara, Guess, Converse, and Buffalo Exchange.

"Rach, don't be mad. We're doing this for you. How about we stop for lunch then look for swimsuits and new undergarments." Kurt stated clapping his hands excitedly.

"I don't need any more bras and panties, and I'm perfectly comfortable in the swimsuits I already own.

"Oh hell to the no. Girl you need to drop the granny panties and go for something a little less… virgin and more… not." Mercedes exclaimed as we walked past Gamer Land, the video game store. Hearing the words panties and virgin caused all the teenage boys to stare as I blushed and Mercedes smirked and waved.

"Yeah, But let's not worry about that right now. Let's just get lunch. Who wants Mexican?" Tina interjected.

"I know a good_ vegan_ restaurant just downstairs, actually. It's way better that 'Tickle Me Vegan' back in Lima. It even has non-vegan food too. It's called 'De Nagev'"

"Wait, you know that's just 'Vegan Ed' backwards, right?"

"Duh, the manager's name is Ed. He's daddy's friend from college."

"Whatever you say, white girl. Let's go. I'm starved." Mercedes stated, heading towards the escalators.

After lunch, Kurt and Mercedes dragged me into Victoria's Secret, while Tina walked slowly behind us.

"I refuse to buy anything here I stated as Kurt started looking through the 36B cup bras. Kurt sent Mercedes and Tina to go look in PINK for me.

"I want to know what's up with you. You've been acting weird. These sets are either too skimpy or too uncomfortable. I prefer PINK. I just stayed here to talk, Rachel." Kurt said, exasperated.

"We'll talk when we get to your house after we pick our first-day-of-school-outfits. I promise."

"Fine, let's see what those two picked out for you."

"Ooh, Kurt, we found Boy shorts, because she wears a lot of skirts, Bikinis, just for fun, seamless, for dresses, hipsters for the low-cut jeans, and thongs, for the skinny jeans we got her." Tina said.

Then Mercedes added, "And for fun."

I sent Mercedes a playful glare.

"What colors do you think would be best her. I think the darker greens, reds, whites, navy, darker pinks, and maybe purples would work best." Tina said.

Kurt stared at me intensely as I stood with my shoulders back and head high.

"Make the boy shorts Pink, Light blue, and black. I don't care about the color of the lace. It just can't be ugly. Hipsters, I want White with multi-colored polka dots get three of those. White lace too. I know they have them because they get a new shipment of everything every Saturday afternoon. And I know everything in this store by heart."

After Tina and Mercedes got those, Kurt went and picked up purple, hot pink, and orange bikini, navy, black, tan, and white seamless, and red, dark green, black, and yellow thongs.

Out of nowhere, Kurt pulled 'Seventeen's Ultimate Guide to STYLE' out of his bag and flipped to the back.

Without looking up from his book, he asked me,

"Do you need any sport bras for exercise?"

Before I had time to answer he said, "We'll go to Nike after Gilly Hicks."

We paid for the panties and left PINK. We headed to a store with no sign outside and smelled like sweet perfume. Kurt led me us to the back and headed for the bras. There was a circular table in the middle of the room and the walls were lined with bras and drawers.

Kurt started going up to the drawers and picking things out.  
>"My book says you need padding on the sides and bendable or no wire, so I got five of those. For night you need strapless with lace here's four of those. Then we need to get sports bras from Nike. Let's get moving ladies!"<p>

We paid for the bras, which I must say were very expensive and left for Nike where I got Jogging bras, spandex pants, and running skirts.

"Oh my prada! Look t the time! It's already seven o'clock! We'd better get back to my place!" Kurt exclaimed, running to put all our bags in the car.

Once again, we spent the car ride belting tunes on the radio.

We got back to Kurt's house and started setting up our facials. After the facials, doing our nails, prepping our hair, and picking out our school clothes for tomorrow, we sat on Kurt's bed in our pajamas.

"Are we going to find out about mystery boy who screwed up so bad?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes. You all know him. He and I-" But I was cut off by my phone ringing. That's funny. It hadn't rang all day today.

I answered the phone, seeing it was my fathers.

"Hello, Dad. Hi daddy! How are you guys?"

"Honey, we need you to come home." I heard my daddy say.

"Something terriblehas happened."

**I hope you liked it. It was kind of a filler with basically no PuckleBerry what-so-ever. There might be some next chapter, but I need to get the drama done with first.**

**Again, **

**Should Santana be lesbian?**

**[] Yes**

**[] No**

**AND **

**Should Sam be gay?**

**[] Yes**

**[] No**

**Please review! Reviews make my days more beautiful than Unicorns farting rainbows!**

**Remember Puckleberries are the sweetest of berries. The cutest, most colorful, too.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	3. Tune In

**Hello my lovelies! Are you happy to hear from me? I'm happy to see so many people casting in their votes for my story and I forgot to thank Invader Rachel for giving me an idea for my story, I really appreciate it. I'm going to wait a little longer for more people to vote, so if you want to have a say in San and Sam's sexuality, cast in your votes. I'll also tell you guys the votes I have right now…**

**Santana:**

**Lesbian- 2**

**Straight- 2**

**Bisexual (I didn't even think of that one!)- 0**

**Sam:**

**Gay- 0**

**Straight- 3**

**Bisexual- 1**

**I'll also have to thank sheerylynn for the bi idea. You can also do that and I can give one of them a whole love squircle (Square-Circle).**

**And to bubblesmonster, I'll try my best to update quicker! I feel like I never have time to write and it frustrates me that I can't update at a satisfying rate! SORRY!**

**I went to a fair the other day and got a personality thing. I wrote my name and checked off Pisces on the paper, the lady put the paper in a machine that looks like the old computers from the '70s, and poof! My paper said I'd be very successful in life. That is true… I hope. THEN it said I mind my own business and am very patient… neither is true. But it said I'm sarcastic and use humor to get out of awkward situations, which is true.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. FOX owns all. Blah blah blah. I wonder if I could buy it… Nah, I'll just stick with the glee hairbrush with puck on it… my hair Puck**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

Rachel's P.o.V

This wasn't how I was supposed to be spending the night before my first day of school as a senior. I was supposed to be primping at Kurt's house; where I was before I had gotten my fathers' distressed phone call.

I looked up at my house, absorbing the broken front window and the red and blue lights of the police cars lighting up my lawn.

Someone had broken into my house.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry?" I looked up to see Sam's father. He finally got a job on the police force.

"We need to ask you some questions, so I would like you to come down to the police station. Your fathers said it was alright with them, so if you would just follow me and I'll drive you there." He said, motioning for me to come with him to the car.

It was a quiet drive to the station. The only sound coming from the rolling of the tires and occasional fuzzy voice over the police radio.

We pulled up to the station and Officer Evans lead me to a quiet waiting room. He told me to take a seat while he spoke to the secretary handing her an accordion folder I didn't notice he had.

I sat waiting for about fifteen minutes, glad I had changed back into my skirt and sweater before coming home.

"Rachel, I'll have you follow me to room 7B." The Hispanic woman told me as I stood and followed her to the correct room.

You know those horrible rooms you see in movies with nothing in them but two metal chairs, a metal table, and one lamp that just sits on the table? This was nothing like that. There was an office chair pushed into a small desk and a two cushion sofa in a small room painted a festive yellow, with a white ceiling and tiled floors like the hallway's. I took a seat on the sofa while I waited for the investigator to come in. After about eight minutes, a man walked in.

"We normally don't take people in for questioning in these cases, but we found some interesting things in your room." The officer said, stepping into the room.

What could they have four, that had been so bad?

"I'm officer King, but you can call me Bruce."

"Thank you... Bruce."

"Alright, first off. Is there anyone you know that you think would break into your house?" He asked.

"There are a lot of people who dislike me. I'm not so sure if I should start pointing fingers, but many boys on the Mckinley might have done it. Excluding any of the boys in glee club. Or Jacob Ben Israel. He's always had a strange obsession with me. Or one of our rivaling show choir teams." I answered

"Now, umm... Are you aware that besides the front window, the only things damaged were in you bedroom?" He asked, reading over the papers that were on his clipboard.

"No, I was not aware of that." I gulped.

"We also found messages spray painted onto the walls in your closet, where all your clothes were damaged, your mirror, and your bed."

I felt my eyes widen at the damage done to my clothes and my room in general. My piers have done numerous things to my private property and I. They've egged my house once or twice, broken into my locker to put some revolting sex toys and even sicker notes to go with them, and locked me in a closet with, gag, Jacob Ben Israel then, after told everyone we 'did it' in there.

Bruce cleared his throat,

"I don't know what these mean, and it will be definately important to the case but you don't need to explain it, unless completely necessary." he said handing me a piece of paper.

The paper had pictures of my now trashed room. Three pictures. One was my closet. You could see the bright red, but couldn't make out what was written, so underneath the text was written.

'Do you dress like this to remember the 'good old days'? Or remind yourself you never really changed, no matter what really happened.'

The next picture was of my Mirror. Again, unable to read what the bright red said, I read what was written under the picture.

'Can you see the change? I bet it felt like everyone else could. We've all been through that. Even if we claim to not have.'

Is whoever wrote this implying what I think they are? The only way to find out is to read the message.

My bed looked untouched maybe even more neatly redone than it was previously. The only flaw was the bold red spray paint on my comforter. I didn't need to read the text underneath. The message was bold and clear.

'Do you have dreams about it? Or better yet, does he? Tune in. You just might find out.'

"Are you finished with those?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied, handing him the paper

"Do you know what point this person is trying to make?"

"Yes. He knows everything. All the secrets we've worked hard to keep." I muttered to myself.

Noah and I no longer interact because we don't want any more drama. Unless...

"Miss Berry? Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No, but I have somewhere to go."

I left the room and headed out the realized I didn't have my car. I dialed the only number that popped into my mind, which was very convenient, considering I needed to speak with him anyway.

"Noah, it's Rachel. I need you to-"

"I'm with the boys right now. Can't I just do whatever you need me to do tomorrow?"

"No, I need to speak to you. It's important. You have to pick me up from the police station right now."

"Oh, shit, Berry. You're more badass than I give you credit for. Luckily you didn't go to juvie. It's rough in there."

"This is no joke Noah Puckerman! I'd tell you over the telephone, but I don't want anyone overhearing. Now hurry." I hung up before he could say anything else.

About fifteen minutes later, Noah pulled up in his beat up truck.

"Thank you for coming, Noah. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, whatever. You said you had to tell me something..." he trailed off waiting for me to fill him in.

"Someone broke into my home this evening. They only ruined my room besides the front window because they needed to get in. They wrote things on my wall and furniture. They ruined my clothes. And the things the wrote were... They were implying that... They-"

"C'mon It's not that long of a drive back to your place. What happened to talking a mile a minute?" He rudely interrupted.

"They know. They know about us, and that summer at camp, and… everything. Just everything. You should've seen what they wrote. It was awful."

I looked over at Noah and noticed he was tense, his jaw set tight. His eyes dark and remaining set on the road.

That's when it all sunk in. All the shock of my house being broken into was gone. Only the fear of what could happen next.

What if Noah didn't want me? What if he's only angry because he did it with me? He wouldn't care if it were someone more popular. Someone Prettier.

A few stray tears glided down my cheeks before I really cried. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop quiet the sobs shaking my body with each hiccup that left my body.

I felt Noah slow down and pull over to the side of the road. Of course, he doesn't want a big crying loser riding in his car. I thought to myself bitterly.

I slowly opened the door and pulled off my seatbelt before he spoke.

"Hey, where're you goin'? I can't just drop a crying girl on the side of the road. Especially not if she's a hot Jewish girl that's crying. That shit just ain't Kosher. Now, c'mere."

I turned around and saw him scoot closer and open his arms for me to enter.

I sniffled and closed the door before sliding over and wrapping my arms around his torso. I rested my head on his shoulder and wailed, angry that someone thinks they could do this to Noah and I. I felt his strong arms envelope me in a warm embrace.

I screamed out a chorus of 'It's not fair's and 'Who would do this's.

Noah just kept his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair, dragging his fingers along my back leisurely in a comforting way that sent chills through my body, and whispered reassuringly into my ear.

I finally calmed down after what seemed like an hour of crying. My breathing, still rapid gasps, but my tears no longer flowing.

"Are you ready to go home, Rachel?" Noah asked me calmly, pulling away and seating himself back behind the wheel.

Just as I was about to answer, my phone began to ring. I looked at the called identification and saw that I was getting a call from my home.

"Hello," I answered.

"Rachel, sweetie, oh goodness! You had us so worried! We got a call from the station when you left, and we haven't seen or heard from you!" Dad exclaimed, sounding more happy than angry.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I called a friend to come pick me up. I'll be home shortly." I could hear my dad saying something to daddy before he spoke back into the phone.

"We are concerned, sweetheart. Your father and I would like to leave the house while police investigate the area, and we don't think you should stay at home alone. We'll discuss the rest when you get back home."

I guess I could just stay with Kurt, but Finn will be there so that won't be good. Maybe Tina or Mercedes. No, their houses would be too crowded with even just one more person. How about…? No. Ooh ma-

"Rachel? Are you all right? We'll see you soon. Get home as soon as you can. We love you." They said, cutting my thoughts short.

I told them that I loved them as well before putting my seatbelt back on and turning to Noah.

"Yes, my fathers are expecting me." I said.

Noah started the car back up and drove the rest of the way back to my house. The drive back was quiet, but not awkward. It was a calming silence that left us with our own thoughts, unfortunately not so calming.

When we pulled up to my house, I noticed all ambulance vehicles were gone and only two squad cars remained in my driveway.

I opened my door to step out before I felt Noah take my hand. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked behind me to see Noah sliding closer to me.

He removed his hand from mine and put each of his hands on my cheeks. He slowly put a lingering kiss on my forehead. He looked back into my eyes before whispering softly,

"We have each other. We can do this, Rae."

He removed his hands and slid back behind the steering wheel.

"G'night." He called as I slid down the seat and closed the door.

I noticed Noah's car didn't drive away until I was inside. I closed the front door and leaned on it, sliding down until I was sitting against it with my knees to my chest. Kind of like what girls do in movies and tv shows after an amazing date.

"Rachel, is that you sweetie? We need to speak with you in the kitchen."

Until, the moment's ruined like that.

I hoisted myself up and walked into the kitchen. I saw my fathers sitting at the kitchen table and took a seat across from them.

My daddy cleared his throat.

"Rachel, your father and I don't think it's safe for you to live here. We spoke with one of the officers who said you could live in his home. This is only temporary. He has a daughter your age, do you know a girl named Santana Lopez?" My Dad asked.

All I could do is nod. Honestly, what would you do if you found out you'd be living with the number one person that hates you?

"Will you be fine living with her for a couple of weeks?" Daddy asked me.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. When will I be leaving?"

My fathers shared a long glance before daddy answered.

"You may return to Kurt's if you'd like. We know you left everything there and certainly the others have clothes you can borrow."

"Alright. Is it okay if I see my room?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just be careful."

After that I ran upstairs and straight to my room.

My yellow walls were bare of their usual Broadway playbills, my bed now only a mattress, and my mirror, gone. That didn't matter right now. I yanked the bottom drawer of my nightstand finding the box seemingly untouched.

Just to be sure, I spun the dial. 12… 26…. 17. I pulled the lid up, hoping it was still there.

All I found was a folded piece of paper taped to the bottom. I ripped the tape from the metal box and opened the note. In red ink, it read,

'_Looking for something? You don't think I'd forget _this_, did you? How careless do you think I am? I'm always one step ahead of you, and if I have to push you down some stairs to make sure it stays that way._

_See you in school, baby.'_

I felt the blood stop going to my head as I dropped the note and fainted.

**Well? If you're wondering, I am still letting you cast your votes for the whole sexuality thing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I already have a few people in mind that could be suspects.**

**Who do you think broke into Rachel's room?**

**Why do they hate Rachel AND Noah so much?**

**Stay tuned, you just might find out.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	4. Frenemies

**Hola! Here comes the first day of school (In the story)! Hurricane Irene wasn't all that bad up where I live. The worst thing that happened was that part of the road that I live on collapsed, so I won't be able to drive my car around here much.**

**I also have the Sam and Santana votes. Here's the update…**

**Santana:**

**Lesbian- 4**

**Straight- 4**

**Bisexual- 2**

**Sam:**

**Gay- 0**

**Straight- 9**

**Bisexual- 1**

**So, it's obvious y'all want Sam to be straight… Santana, we don't seem so sure.**

**I also want to state that THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I'M GOING TO LET YOU VOTE! CAST YOUR VOTES NOW! YOU DETERMINE THE FATE OF THIS STORY!**

**That last sentence seems very cheesy.**

**I also looked back and noticed that I said I was going to base every story off a song. Not gonna happen. I forgot the last two times and it's just too hard to find a song for EVERY chapter.**

**I'm going to let you all read what I have written for you now. Right after this…**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of glee. All characters belong to FOX. It's kinda depressing that I have to type this **_**every single time**_** I write a new story, but it's true. I also don't own any of the songs sung in this story. They'll be listed at the end.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

Puck's P.o.V

Right after I dropped Rachel off, I called Mike and told him I wasn't going back to his house. I just had too much shit going on right now to just sit and play Call of Duty.

I pulled up to my house and noticed ma's car wasn't in the driveway. She must've taken a late shift down at the hospital again.

I walked in to find the front door was unlocked. The lights were on in the kitchen and upstairs, too.

I grabbed one of my ma's kitchen knives and walked slowly and as quietly as I could up the stairs. The door to my room was open and the light was on.

I smirked, thinking I caught the fuck that messed with Rachel.

I saw a small shadow moving around in there. I finally got to my door. I used my awesome skills and lightning reflexes to slam the door open and scream out,

"I've got you now you sick fucker!" and held the knife up in a menacing position.

I high-pitched shriek was let out before I noticed it was my little sister looking through my cd's.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the living shit outta me, Han. I thought someone broke into the fuckin' house. Why aren't you in bed?"

It wasn't until I looked at my clock that I realized how late it was. It's three in the fuckin' morning.

"I couldn't sleep. I knew you weren't home, so you couldn't sing to me. I was looking for the cd you guys made of yours and your favorite performances in glee club. I thought that would maybe make me sleep."

I may be a badass, but when it comes to my sister, I'm a total pussy.

"Aww, c'mon Hanna, let's go to your room. I'll sing for you."

I grabbed my guitar and followed Hanna to her room. I tucked her in and sat on the edge of her bed.

With my guitar on my lap, I began to strum.

"_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are"_

When I looked over at Hanna, she was sleeping soundly.

It was time for me to hit the sack, so I left Hanna's room and went to mine. I rid myself of my pants and shirt and left to brush my teeth. What? That kinda shit's important.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out cold. My mind instantly filled itself with memories of Rachel Berry.

Rachel's P.o.V

I woke up only minutes later, lying on my fathers' bed with four people around me.

One was a woman around 30 years of age. Next to her was a Hispanic man around his forties. On the other side of the bed were my fathers.

"Rachel, sweetie. That over there is Mr. Lopez. He's going to take you to Kurt's to retrieve your things before going to his home."

My daddy said.

I slowly sat up. I felt slightly dizzy, but it faded quite quickly.

The rest of the night was a blur. Until I got to the Lopez residence. I remember quietly retrieving my bags of makeup, my sleeping bag, and my newly purchased clothing from Kurt's bedroom without waking anyone up. I also wrote them a quick note saying that I'll explain everything tomorrow.

I know Santana prides living in Lima Heights, but she lives in the… classier part of the neighborhood. The houses were extravagant and enormous.

Santana's house was grand. The darkness of the night couldn't cover the beauty of her home. All the outdoor lights lit up her home. It was painted a lovely white, like every fancy home you see on television, trees lined the driveway, and a large pool was visible in her backyard.

Then Mr. Lopez drove his car into the garage. We gathered all my belongings from the trunk and he led me into his home.

Despite the time, the lights were on in the kitchen and you could here the television playing from the media room.

"Dad? Is that you?" I heard Santana call from the room with the tv on.

"Yes, it is, Tanny. Come on in here, I have a surprise for you!" Mr. Lopez called back, not at all minding that his daughter was awake at three in the morning before the first day of school.

"Please don't make me drag my ass out here to see a can of pepper spray like last time." She replied.

I heard shuffling until I saw her in the doorway. She was wearing pink sweatpants and an old cheerios t-shirt.

"Mierda. Did Berry's parents finally have enough of her crazy and put her up for adoption? Usted no la adopten. ¿Verdad? Lo juro por-"

"No. Rachel needs to stay with us until her home is in a more... livable condition.

"I'll take her things to your room. Why don't you show her around, San?" Mr. Lopez said.

I looked over at Santana. She didn't seem mad, she almost seemed... uncomfortable.

"Okay, papa. Ber- Rachel, follow me." she said before turning on her heel and walking back into the dark hallway.

I cautiously followed behind her before I saw the lights over my head come on.

"There's a light switch right here. That door is a bathroom," she said motioning to a switch and door on the right.

"On the other side, opposite the bathroom is a closet with bathtowels, toiletries, and extra female products for that special week." Santana continued, making me giggle when she winked after she said 'special week'.

She made a left at the end of the hall and flickered on another switch. The hallway seemed to make a U-turn as we walked down a shorter hallway, only to make another left.

After coming to a set of glass doors to our left, we entered the media room, the television paused. I looked at the screen to see what she was watching and saw small cartoon animals with all sorts of gory injuries. I let out a small gasp and Santana followed my gaze and let out an amused laugh.

"Ahh, you gotta love the look on people's faces when they see their first episode of 'Happy Tree Friends. Best fuckin' show ever."

Santana showed me around the rest of the house quickly before showing me upstairs to her room.

For someone like Santana, her room was very lovely.

The wallpaper was a deep purple with a stunning lavender paisley pattern. Her ceiling had the same pattern, except in a dark jade and light green. Her bed was a black framed queen sized bed with an in-between purple comforter, and grass green sheets and pillow cases. A white nightstand stood next to her bed. A matching dresser and desk stood opposite each other from the walls facing the sides of her bed. The window was opposite her bed with a black and lavender striped window seat.

Santana cleared her throat.

"I-uh, it's really late-or early. Depends on which way you look at it, so if you wanna change or whatever, your stuff is right there. And my bathroom is through that door."

I thanked Santana and grabbed my pajamas from my bag. I had already washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth at Kurt's house, but I did that in Santana's bathroom too.

I walked out in my pajama shorts and a tanktop.

Santana was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with her arm out in front of her. Her index finger was up and seemed to be drawing invisible pictures on the already colorful canvas. Santana noticed me there and sat up.

"I don't mind sharing my bed, but I don't cuddle or snuggle. Spooning, I don't mind. As long as you keep your hands away from my girls." Santana said, motioning to her breasts.

She looked over at me, then back at the ceiling.

"I'm a real bitch, y'know? I mean, I try, and try, and try so hard. I'm honest about everything. Isn't that a good quality? It's not my fault my thoughts and opinions aren't always the nicest."

She shot me a tear-filled glance.

"I'm gonna stop now. I'm gonna be the bestest, the nicest, and the awesomest bitch you'll ever become acquainted with. Berry, for the rest of senior year, I'm your friend. God has sent you here, in a way, encouraging me to be nice.

"How's abouts tomorrow we chill here after school and do all those fun girls only night things Kurt loves. Except with an auntie Tana twist."

Santana surely surprised me with that one, but I wasn't complaining.

"That sounds fun."

I slowly made my way over to the bed and put my hand on her shoulder. I walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. I noticed Santana doing the same thing.

After being situated I let out a sigh.

"I think I might invite Britt." Santana mumbled before drifting into sleep.

I heard an annoying buzz interfere with my sleep until it abruptly stopped. I didn't feel completely rested, so I drifted back into my comfortable sleep.

Sometimes sleep feels endless and other times it feels like no longer than five seconds. This short-lived 'sleep' seemed endless.

My dream seeming more realistic than my actual life seems now...

_I woke up in a lumpy bed with a strong arm wrapped around my waist, spooning me from behind. I also noticed we were naked. I immediately tensed._

_The hot breath of my... partner sent shivers down my spine._

_I awkwardly turned my body to face him. Before I could clearly see him, he pulled me to his chest, mumbling a not so coherent,_

_"Rach, baby."_

_His body was hard, yet welcoming to my soft one. This made me more nervous._

_Actually it increased my curiosity as to, who could make me feel this good? So I pulled away a little bit to find him face down on a pillow. A distinct feature stood out though. His Mohawk._

_Noah. It was Noah._

_Suddenly, I felt his arm around me loosen, and his body went limp. I struggled to get out from underneath him. The sheets only covering him from the waist down, I could only see the back of his head and torso._

_I gasped in horror._

_A message was carved into his back. His blood building up in the deep cuts._

_'I guess this is a fairytale in need of a sequel. Tune in and just wait and see what I've got coming for you next._

_Sweet dreams'_

_All of a sudden, the room started shaking. And I noticed it was the old camp cabin. Pictures fell and I felt myself being yanked away. The window shattered and the happy children outside, disappeared._

I woke up gasping. Santana stood over me with a towel wrapped around her chest and a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"Damn, girl. You sleep like a fuckin' rock. C'mon, you gotta shower and stuff for school." she said then added, "It's a big, big, big day!" in a squeaky voice.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to my bags to retrieve clothes.

I grabbed a pair of boy shorts, a denim skirt that wasn't (In Kurt's words) a disgrace to fashion, a bra, and a Lucky Brand t-shirt. It was a tan-orange, had two peacocks, with a V-neck, and MADRAS written across the top.

I showered and dressed in the bathroom, then brushed my teeth and hair. I borrowed Santana's blow dryer.

I exited the bathroom into Santana's room. Her hair up in a ponytail and her Cheerios uniform on, Santana was tying up her sneakers. Then I realized I don't have any shoes. Kurt is supposed to take me shoe shopping this weekend.

"Umm, Santana."

"Yep."

She acknowledged me without looking up from the laces of her sneakers.

"I don't have any shoes. Kurt's supposed to take me shoe shopping this weekend an-"

" My shoes are in that closet over there. Help yourself to any ones you like, Berry."

She cut me off and motioned toward a door next to the bathroom.

"Thank you,"

I walked over to the closet to find that it is a walk-in with shelves of shoes. They were assorted by what type of shoe they were and how high the heel was. I found simple black flats and slipped my feet into them. Though Santana and I were completely different heights, we had the same shoe size. Thank goodness.

Once we finished our makeup, we headed downstairs. Santana told me Mr. Lopez leaves early for work and comes home late every weekday, and that he comes home earlier on weekends.

We ate our simple breakfast of cereal, grabbed our schoolbags, and got into Santana's car, driving to school.

Puck's P.o.V

Of course, I only got, like two hours of sleep.

When I woke up, my sister was standing next to me yelling something about being late or whatever into my ear.

Oh, shit. School.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Go away Hanna. I'm up!"

I shot up into a sitting position and slid off my bed.

I moved on autopilot. I grabbed a random shirt and jeans from my dresser, brushed my teeth, splashed my face with cold water to erase whatever traces of sleep I had left on my face, and ran downstairs.

Ma was still sleeping after her long shift.

I grabbed a piece of toast from my sister's plate and kissed her forehead goodbye.

My bag was already in my truck, so I just hopped in and drove off to school.

I pulled up to school and noticed I was earlier than usual. The parking lot wasn't completely filled, so I parked in one of the closest spots, incase I had to make a quick getaway. Just in case.

I stepped out of my truck and grabbed my bag from the back.

When I walked into school, I was approached by Jacob Ben Israel.

"Here is glee's very own Noah Puckerman." Jew Fro said, shoving his microphone in my face.

"I told you before, I prefer Puck."

"Noah, I heard you and Zizzes are done. And that you were so devastated, you cried like a girl and ate gallons of ice cream until you were over it."

"Go screw yourself, Jew Fro. I didn't cry or eat ice cream."

"You heard it here first, this glee club member's gay summer was filled with tears and junk food."

I grabbed his microphone and turned to him.

"Your obsession _with_ glee club and our summer is actually kind of creepy… _and_ gay." I walked away and Jew Fro called for his microphone back, so I turned around threw it at his head.

I made my way to my locker and opened it.

Since I actually want to make it out of Ohio, I decided I should actually go to class.

I took out the books I need. A piece of paper slipped out of my Algebra book. I bent down and picked it up. I opened it up and it was a note written in red ink.

'_I am offended you think of me that way, Noah. I am in no way a sick fucker. I am just a bored person looking to have fun. What's more fun than watching your two least favorite peoples' lives fall apart. Get ready. It's gonna be a bumpy ride._

_Frenemies 4 eva!'_

I slammed my fist into the locker next to mine attracting the attention of the people in the hallway.

I turned around and glared at them.

I stuck the note in my pocket and gathered my books to walk to class.

My first class was Spanish. With Mr. Schue. On my way to the classroom, I have I pass Rachel's locker. As I got closer, I saw some people stopping and staring at something. After they saw it, the pulled out their phones, but not to take a picture. I recognized the spot as where her locker is.

I started walking faster to see what was wrong. When I reached her locker, I saw the bright red letters.

Rachel's P.o.V

Santana and I were running a little late because of a super old, super slow lady on the main road.

Just as we were pulling into the school parking lot, my phone began to ring. I already knew it was Noah because the chorus to 'Big Ass Heart' is his ringtone.

"Hello, Noah. Santana is just pulling into the parking lot. Is this really that important."

I could tell Noah was nervous by his voice.

"Wait, Santana? Never mind. Come straight to your locker. Like, now. I-I this… it's… just hurry up. You'll see me when you get there."

With that, he hung up.

Just as she parked, Santana's phone rang.

"I got a text. It's about-"

"Got to go!" I yelled jumping out of the car.

I saw everyone staring at me as I walked down the hallway. I heard Santana calling my name behind me as I power walked to my locker.

I saw Noah standing across from my locker and walked up to him. He was looking at his phone with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Noah?"

He looked at me then pointed at my locker. Painted across it was a website.

I turned back to Noah.

"What is it?"

He didn't speak. He just handed me his phone. The screen showed pictures of my diary. Luckily, all you could see was my name on the cover. Until the last picture.

"Rachel. This text has a link to a website that has all these pictures and…"

I heard Santana say as she ran up to me.

The last picture had the heading and title to my entry. The words were clearly visible.

It read,

'_7/21/08 Rachel Berry*_

_The best night of my life…_

_The Night I lost My Virginity to Noah Puckerman_

_And the Night He Gave Me His'_

I looked up from his phone and stared a Noah. And for a minute, the world stopped spinning.

**OH ME GOD! I didn't really wanna rush it, but I wanted more drama. My life kind of lacks drama.**

**So, Sam and Santana votes.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL THE OC'S COME IN!**

**Sam is definitely going to be straight. Santana is undetermined. It's all up to you.**

**Oh, and another disclaimer:**

**I don't own 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park, I don't own 'Happy Tree Friends', and I don't own the Lucky Brand shirt Rachel was wearing. BUT I WANT THAT SHIRT SO BAD!**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	5. The Truth Benefits Almost Everyone

**Kaixo! It's good to see people voting. I'm definitely making Sam straight, so here comes his girl… a lot of people want Santana to be lesbian, but I'll give you other people some time.**

**Did anyone read Chris Colfer's segment in Teen Vogue? It was short, but I did!**

**I can't wait until Fashion's Night Out… I got a T-shirt and I'm so excited!**

**Enough about me… tell me what you guys think. I will write the 50th reviewer a one shot. It can't be an anonymous reviewer, though. You can PM me about it or I can make it a surprise. But it will be Puckleberry.**

**It may not seem like it in the beginning, but this is KLAINE! And there will be A LOT of Puckleberry in this chapter. I can assure you. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I owned glee, but unfortunately, I don't. If I did though, I wouldn't have to write on here for people to appreciate, it would actually be on television. I'd still probably write them anyway… I wouldn't have to. Oh well, I own nothing.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

*/Glee\*

Kurt P.o.V

After Rachel left, we began discussing her love life.

"She said we know him." Tina stated.

"It better not be Finn." Mercedes stated. "I'm getting kind of sick of the Finchel saga."

"I can assure you it's not. She seemed pissed when he kissed her at Nationals." I reassured her.

"How about, I give you a each piece of paper, where you can write the names of the people you think are able to catch the attention of one Rachel Berry."

I handed Tina and Mercedes notepads while grabbing one for myself.

_Who could make her so… out of it?_

I started with the younger ones I knew to be attractive.

_Josh Allen- Freshman_

_Mark Woodsen- Freshman_

_Pearce Runnings- Sophomore_

"Oh my goodness, did she say he was in glee club?" I asked them.

"No, just that we know him." Tina replied, her eyes not straying from the paper.

I continued thinking. There are not many good-looking guys in Lima. I don't even remember her acting this way with Finn.

_Daniel Johnson- Junior_

_Robert Hansen- Junior_

_Doug Wagner- Senior_

Wait. I don't really know these boys. I just know them by face. Maybe she meant we _really_ knew them. It has to be someone in the New Directions. Someone she has history with.

_Jesse St. James- Graduate *VA*_

Not likely, but still a possibility.

_Sam Evans- Senior *ND*_

They don't exactly have history, but they could make an adorable couple…

_Artie Abrams- Senior *ND*_

_Mike Chang- Senior *ND*_

_Blaine Anderson- Senior (At Dalton Academy) *Warb*_

All taken, but it's a possibility. I know she said she doesn't like Blaine, but I still have my suspicions.

_Mr. Shue- Teacher *ND*_

What? I remember when she had that crush on him, and he's 'single' now.

Probably one of the most likely to screw up with her and frustrate her,

_Noah Puckerman (Puck)- Senior *ND*_

I remember when they dated back in sophomore year. They made a very attracting couple. They're complete opposites and complement the other well. I was actually a very enthusiastic (closet) Puckleberry fan. I think it was because I didn't want Rachel with Finn, but now that I look back at it… they really were amazing together. He loosened her up and she kept him from slushing us too much. Then after about three days into their relationship, the slushies stopped all together. Only Puck stopped, though.

"Are y'all done yet?" Mercedes asked.

I crossed out a few names and listed the remaining ones from most to least likely.

"Now I am. What about you, Tina?"

"Just a sec, I have a couple finishing touches to make."

I saw Tina scribbling on, like, her eighth piece of paper. Then, she looked up.

"Alright, ready." She said, looking up at up.

Mercedes spoke up,

"It's about damn time, girl. Okay, I guess I'll read mine first.

"Okay, so here are all of them. No special order just separated the taken boys from the single ones.

"I have, Doug Wagner, Pearce Runnings, Jason Winters, Sam, and that cute guy from the super market. They're not taken. Well, I'm not so sure about the super market guy.

"On the taken list, there's, John Benson, Brendan Meehan, Mike Chang – sorry Tina – and Artie. I know it's weird, but I just put them there cause they're in glee club."

I thought over Mercedes' choices and had to disagree with some of them.

"I think it's my turn." I said.

I cleared my throat.

"I listed them in the order of who is most likely to who is least.

"Jesse St. Jerk, Puck, Dou-"

Mercedes cut me off,

"Hold up. Did you say Jesse and_ Puck_?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I said. Actually I think Puck should be before Jesse. I've got to fix that."

I grabbed my pencil and switched Puck and Jesse's names.

"Oh hell to the no. I'm sorry but I remember when I dated Puck, he talked all kinds of smack about Rachel. Saying how she's annoying and that she is such an… over-reacting drama queen. And that she takes stuff too seriously. And he specifically said, 'So what, I fucked up, she should've known, I do that all the time.'" Mercedes hesitated before saying the last parts slowly, thinking it over in her head.

"And when I asked him what he was talking about he said that he already said too much and shouldn't have brought it up. He also told me not to mention anything to Rachel, cause she probably be pissed if I asked anything. So I didn't ask any questions."

"Over-reacting. Takes stuff too seriously. Messing up. Shouldn't have brought it up. Don't tell Rachel." I repeated.

"But that was so long ago. Like, at least a year and a half, probably longer than that. Don't you think they would've gotten over it?"

Tina stated. She has a good point, but…

"Oh no, those two are probably the most stubborn people I have and ever will meet in my life. Which means the hold awful grudges." I informed them.

"Well, just finish reading then I'll show you my list."

So I continued reading my list, Blaine, Mike, Artie, and Mr. Schue last.

"She had a crush on him a while back, but I doubt it."

"Okay, I'm really excited to show you guys mine."

She flipped her notepad around.

On the paper there were anime-like boys drawn with their names underneath their faces.

"I didn't have time to draw bodies, so I just drew heads."

"Damn girl! That's awesome!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Oh that's so cool, my multi-talented friend. Wait a second. Do I spy with my gaga eyes a mohawk?"

"Yes, he was one of my first choices. I just don't think she's angry about something from so long ago. Maybe they hooked up over the summer and he didn't speak to her again?" But t came out more like a question.

"Y'all I'm really tired. Mama needs her beauty sleep. I don't got time for you two to disagree on stuff." Mercedes stood from her spot and walked to her sleeping bag.

"Yes, I'm meeting Blaine for coffee tomorrow morning, so you girls can join me." I crawled under my bed covers and grabbed my sleeping mask.

"Goodnight, sweeties."

*/Glee\*

I woke up the next morning fresh and happy. Something was off. All of Rachel's things are gone.

_How?_

I looked around to see if it was in a different spot, but all I found was a piece of paper on my dresser. I slid out of bed, careful not to wake my guests, and padded over to my dresser.

I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

'_I'm sorry, staying at Satan's I'll explain later._

_Hugs and applause,_

_Rachel*'_

This girl is so dead.

I preformed my morning ritual of face cleansers and awoke the girls.

"We're going for coffee, remember?"

I told them and they got ready. We were on our way to Lima Bean by 6:45 am. We have a half hour until we have to get to school. That's plenty of time.

As I walked in, I noticed Blaine sitting at our table. He had two drinks in front of him. I told the girls to keep quiet and stay there. I want to surprise him, but as I walked behind his chair, I heard him on his cell phone.

He was talking to someone with the gentle, loving, voice that caresses every word beautifully. I've only heard him use that voice while talking to me. I stayed down and listen. I couldn't hear what the other person was staying, but I could tell it was a girl from the speaker on his phone.

"I know, no I haven't told Kurt about you."

An angry muffled voice came from the other end.

"I'm sorry, okay? I've gotten distracted. How about I make it up to you, I'll spend some extra special time with you. We can sing together if you'd like to."

I heard the voice soften.

"Sure." Blaine let out a laugh, "Okay, meet you in the Dalton auditorium at seven o'clock." He's making plans with someone. A girl.

"I know. I love you too. Bye, baby." Blaine shut his phone and let out a puff of breath.

I am mortified. He loves someone else. A girl. I'd bet she's gorgeous.

I slowly backed away from the chair and motioned for Tina and Mercedes to leave as I made a quick exit.

We got into my care before I started sobbing.

I held up my finger before the girls could ask any questions.

I jumped into the story and explained what I heard and how he spoke. How his face lit up whenever the person on the other end spoke.

"Oh, Kurt. You should talk to him about it. It may not be what it seems." Tina said quietly while I cried on Mercedes' shoulder.

I cried and cried until my sobs went dry.

"C'mon, Kurtie. We have to get to school." Tina said softly.

I looked over at the clock. It's 7:05.

I snuffled and I realized something.

"What if Rachel _was_ talking about Blaine? What if that was she on the phone?"

*/Glee\*

Puck P.o.V

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I can see everyone who heard of or saw the webpage pointing and whispering. They're staring and snickering.

I know what's going on around me even if my eyes never left Rachel. Once she saw that last picture, she looked up at me. Her big doe eyes boring into mine. She slowly lowered her eyes and handed me my phone.

"Here," she mumbled.

She then turned on her heel and walked away with her head down.

I dropped my books and started following her. Walking right past Santana, I pushed my way through the people who were headed towards Rachel's locker to see for themselves.

_Screw them._ I thought to myself as people started noticing me. They started whispering.

"So he didn't lose it to Santana?"

"If Santana hated Rachel before, she's going to kill her now."

"Wait, Rachel's _not_ a virgin?"

"When she was _fourteen_?"

"What a whore."

The names got worse, the whispers more frequent.

Finally, I reached the exit that Rachel walked out of.

I stopped and looked around. Scattered around the parking lot were a bunch of kids looking at their phones, laughing, snickering, and running to tell another friend.

I noticed a shorter form heading towards the road, her hips swaying in her miniskirt, her dark hair shining in the sun. _Rachel._

I started jogging after her. When I came up behind her, I spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

She flinched, but didn't stop walking.

"I don't know. Does it really matter?"

What kind of question is that?

"It does to me. You think I'm not as pissed as you are about this whole fucking mess?"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

She stopped walking and turned to face me. I saw the tears streaming down her face. The frustration of the whole situation was visible in her striking features.

"Why should you care at all, _Puck_?" She spat my name with disgust.

"It's not like you are known for being _good_ or _pure_ or _a virgin._ No, but now everyone is going to call me a slut and a whore because I was _defiled_ when I was _fourteen_!"

Once she finished, her eyes widened, realizing what she just said.

"So that's what this is about? This is all about how I _defiled_ you? It's not like I _raped _you, Rachel! You wanted it just as much as I did! You think I don't remember? You're the one who said you wanted the truth to make a dramatic entrance! Here it is! Here's your fucking show-stopping _revelation_!"

That might've been harsh, but she asked for it.

I can' believe her. I did not, in any way, dilute her. She wanted it. Just like all the other girls I screwed did.

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more.

"I'm so sorry, Noah." She whispered.

"I don't want people to find out like this. I just… I'm so, so, so, sorry."

She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"At least I'm not pregnant." She mumbled into my chest, letting out a chuckle, thick with tears.

I brought my arms around her waist and held her tightly. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Do you know how upset I was when you walked out of that room? I was so pissed. After camp, I figured you didn't want to talk to me, and I didn't even want to really see you. Then I realized what a dick I was being.

"On the first day of high school, I got you a grape slushy. I was going to ask you out and apologize. But when you closed your locker and I was about to take one more step, but I stumbled. I almost fell, but steadied myself. Then I looked back at you and noticed you were covered in slush. I didn't know what to say. People thought I did it on purpose and laughed. They laughed at you, and I laughed along, even though I was mortified inside.

"When you started crying, I realized what I did. You ran straight to the bathroom. Since your eyes were closed, you couldn't see where you were going, so you ran into the boys' room. And it made me feel like shit.

"After that, Santana came to me. And… you know the rest. I was on top. I had everything. And I basically forgot about asking you out. I figured, 'I shouldn't forgive her? She's a loser now', and every day I told myself that when I bought the slushy to throw in your face.  
>"I also loved watching you squirm when I whispered sexual innuendos in your ear. How uncomfortable you'd get when I said things like that. I knew you. I knew your body whether you like it or not. I'd run my fingers down your arm and say something I know you didn't want to hear. I knew something you didn't want <em>anyone<em> to know. I loved it because I had a power over you. I had a power that no one else had. Not even Finn."

Rachel continued crying as I went on. Her tears subsided as I told her how I felt. How I loved tormenting her with her _one big secret_.

"Thank you." She pulled away.

She looked up and gave me a small smile. Taking hold of my hand, she led me down the road and pulled me along.

"What about school?" I asked as she continued to pull me along.

"I can't go back there. Not now. I want to relax today. Do you want to go back to school, Noah?"

I didn't really need to think about it.

"No, I'll just stick with you, if you're cool with that."

"Of course, where would you like to go?"

"You wanna go back to my house to watch some movies? Or we can stay outside since it's a nice day."

"Well, either way, we'd have to go back to retrieve your truck."

She turned around and started walking back towards the school. I caught up to her and took her hand in mine as we walked back to William McKinley.

I pulled my keys from my pocket and watched as Rachel struggled to lift herself into my truck.

"Need some help there, Berry?" I asked mockingly.

"I would quite appreciate that actually."

She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

I walked up to her and replaced her hands with mine. I stared into her eyes as I lifted her off her feet and walked over to the open passenger side door of my car. I placed her gently into the seat and turned her, so she was facing the front of the truck. I shut her door and walked around the back of my truck.

I climbed in. I don't bother with my seatbelt most of the time, but Rachel was looking at me the way my mom does when I'm expected to do something so I put it on.

I put my key into the ignition and twisted it. Luckily, my car hasn't had any troubles since I fixed her up a couple months ago, and I keep expecting her to collapse at any second.

"So, where do you feel like heading?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not sure. What do you have in mind, Noah?"

"Well, whenever it's a nice day and my sister's upset, we for a short kind of hike then have a picnic. I bring my guitar and play her songs."

I never really brought up my sister with anyone. Especially what we do alone.

"That sounds lovely, but I don't think I have the right attire for hiking. Maybe a picnic and some music would be better."

"Nah, lend you something. My ma might have some stuff that'll fit you. You kinda have to hike to get to the picnic spot, anyway."

Rachel didn't say anything else after that.

After about five more minutes, we pulled into my driveway. My mother's car was gone, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking in or anything.

I found a note on the kitchen table as I got the foods for our picnic together.

'_Noah,_

_Please pick your sister up from school today. She shouldn't take the bus. I have leftover lasagna for you two in the kitchen. I'll be home late. Call me at work if you need anything. Hanna is having some friends over later. They are staying the night. No girls over the age of ten are allowed tonight. Make sure to keep an eye on Hanna and her friends._

_I love you,_

_Mommy'_

I threw the note away after I read it.

"So, what do you want for lunch, Miss Berry?" I asked her.

"Um, a peanut butter sandwich, please. If you have any peanut butter, that is."

Then I remembered that she's Vegan.

I finished hers and my sandwiches and packed them in the small cooler with drinks.

I led Rachel upstairs into my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out my football training T-shirt for Rachel. I turned around to find Rachel already had her shirt off. I had Rachel Berry in my room wearing nothing but a bra. She was looking at the pictures I had of my sister and I.

I cleared my throat and walked closer to her.

She turned around and blushed. The pink spread up from her chest to her cheeks.

"S'okay, baby. Ain't anything I haven't seen before."

"That's what I figured." She mumbled

I smirked, as her blush grew darker.

I took a couple seconds to admire her flawless form before handing her the Gray shirt. I watched as she slipped it on.

If I thought Rachel looked sexy without a shirt, she looked ten times sexier wearing my name and number.

She cleared her throat and I was sucked out of my trance.

"Don't I need pants to go hiking, Noah?"

I looked down and remembered she wears skirts.

"I have some sweatpants you can borrow."

I went and retrieved them. I watched as she removed her skirt. I was pretty surprised she didn't have the granny panties on, but I wasn't complaining.

After she had the pants on, we went downstairs. I went to the front closet where all the shoes were kept and handed her a pair of my ma's sneakers and some socks.

Once Rachel was ready, I grabbed my guitar case, and we walked through my backyard and into the woods.

After about ten minutes of stepping over fallen trees, stumps, logs, and big rocks, we got to the picnic spot.

You know those beautiful meadows you see in movies and TV shows and read about in books? This isn't one of those, but it is still pretty kickass.

There are a bunch of trees that create a formation around an area of that just seems to be growing the grass that Hanna and I planted the last time we were here. One big rock sits in a little off to the side, leaving the perfect amount of space for the picnic blanket to be lain down.

"It's not that spectacular, but Han and I just plant-"

I was cut off when Rachel placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"This is wonderful, Noah. Here, let me help you with the blanket."

She took the blanket and laid it down right where Hanna always tells me.

"Is this good?" She looked up at me innocently.

"Perfect," I muttered.

Though I was referring to her rather than the blanket, the blanket was perfectly placed. It had no wrinkles or folds.

I set my guitar case and cooler down on the edge of the blanket.

I sat down and Rachel sat right next to me.

I leaned the opposite way to retrieve our sandwiches and waters.

"This is a marvelous sandwich."

I looked over at her and rolled my eyes at her joy.

"It's just peanut butter. Anyone can make it."

"I haven't had one in so long though! I love it!"

She bounced, making our knees bump.

"I think it's my magic touch." I gloated.

"Yes, well, you're hands are _very_ magical, Noah."

I fidgeted a little bit, remembering what my hands did to _her_.

We finished our sandwiches in silence. Once we both finished, Rachel demanded I played my guitar _right now_.

I undid the buckles on the case and took my baby out.

"So, what uh, song do you want me to play?"

"Whatever you want." I was now sitting on the big rock and Rachel looked up at me with bright eyes from her spot on the picnic blanket.

I thought about the songs I knew how to play. I did know a lot, but I wanted to sing one that I knew Rachel liked.

That's when the perfect song popped into my head.

'_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready, now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see'_

"Oh, Noah. That was lovely. It's a shame you don't showcase that kind of talent in glee club."

She smiled up at me brightly.

"Could you play me another?"

And I did play her another one. And another. And another.

I checked my phone after I played about five songs. It's already three o'clock, and I have to pick up my sisters soon.

"We' got to head back. I can drive you back to your place or wherever you want to go."

I said, putting my guitar back in my case.

"I-I'm staying with Santana. I think she's going to be upset with me even more if I don't get back."

She helped put everything away.

"Why are you staying there?"

I asked. They hate each other. This doesn't make any sense. Well, she did say she was with Santana this morning…

"Her father invited me to stay while m room is being fixed. Could we not talk about this?"

"Sure."

We walked back to my house in silence.

"Noah, would you like your clothes back?"

"Nah, you can keep 'em. Let me get your clothes, though."

I ran upstairs and grabbed he shirt and skirt off of my floor and brought it back down to her.

"Thank you." She whispered when I handed them back to her.

We then went back to my truck and I started driving her to Santana's.

She turned the radio on to some pop song.

"Um, no. I will not have that kind of music in my car."

I changed it back to the alt. rock station. A Pear Jam song flowed through the speakers.

I noticed Rachel mouthing the words next to me when she didn't change the station back.

"You listen to Pearl Jam? You don't really seem like the type."

"My fathers a big fans of both Pearl Jam _and_ The Ramones, so I know a lot of their songs. This one happens to be my favorite."

"Miss Berry, you have just proved to me that you are manly enough to be one of little amount of people that are my friends."

And I decided to start singing along obnoxiously.

'_Memories back when she was bold and strong_

_And waiting for the world to come along..._

_Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone_

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man..._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

_She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man..._

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

_Can't find a better man_

_Can't find a better man_

_Yeah..._

_She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way_

_She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again_

_Can't find a better man_

_Can't find a better man_

_Can't find a better man_

_Can't find a better... man...'_

By the time I finished, Rachel was in a fit of giggles.

I pulled into Santana's driveway and parked.

"Noah?"

I turned to see Rachel moved a little closer.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine.

*/Glee\*

Kurt P.o.V

When we got to school, I noticed everyone had their phones out. Suddenly, I got and Email and my phone bleeped. So did Tina's and Mercedes'.

I pulled it out and clicked on my Email icon.

I saw the new email was from Santana. The Heading was all capital letters.

'_PUCKLEBERRY ALERT!'_

I clicked on it and read down.

'_You bitches won't believe this… auntie Tana won't bother to say no more. Just see for yourself.'_

Under it was a link.

'_.net'_

I clicked on it and saw pictures of a diary I recognized as Rachel's. It's not just because it says her name on every page and the cover, because I've actually seem her carrying it around.

I remember one time she brought it to my house for some strange reason and nearly had a heart attack when she saw me reading it. I didn't actually get that far… I was only on the second page and it was from 2007, so I don't see what's so important.

The entry from the last picture was from 2008. It was unbelievable.

I looked over at Tina and Mercedes and asked,

"Do you guys see what I see, or am I imagining things? I can't afford hallucinations at this time in my life."

Tina and Mercedes just nodded their heads and continued to stare at their screens.

As I looked up, I saw Rachel running out of the school. All I could do was stare. Shortly after, Puck came out of the doors and started running after her.

Today is going to be a long day. I think to myself.

*/Glee\*

Finally Glee came. The whole school day was full of questions about Rachel that I couldn't or refused to answer.

I walked in and took a seat next to Mercedes.

About two minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in. He went right to the white board and wrote down,

'_Family'_

He turned around and faced us.

"As you know there is already a lot of drama in glee club on the first_ day_ of your senior year, but we need to stick together. I know I always tell you that we're a family, and it's true, but I also have another reason for my family theme this week.

"My niece and nephew are coming up to live with be after my brother and his wife died in a car accident, recently. They are both starting here as a senior and a sophomore.

"They need family now, more than ever, and that's why this week we will be selecting songs about family. We are going to welcome them into our family by singing songs about it."

I saw Finn raise his hand.

"When will they be starting school in McKinley?"

"They'll start here next Wednesday. We have eight days to find songs and practice them. Good luck."

Everyone broke out into whispers. No one was discussing his or her song ideas, though.

The whole room buzzed of the newly found drama that is Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman.

"I _knew_ he was too good to be a virgin when we first got it on." I heard Santana whisper to Quinn.

"Do you think that's what she was talking about yesterday?"

I then realized Tina was talking to me.

Both her and Mercedes turned and put all their attention on me.

"Umm… It's a possibility. Do you think that she freaked out in the morning and left Puck all pissed? That kind of explains all the slushies he threw in her face…"

I trailed off and noticed Santana staring at me.

"What about slushies, Hummel?" She asked.

It wasn't in a mean way. It was more like a 'there's something you know and aren't telling us.'

Luckily Mr. Schue left the room to print some papers so I stood and went to the front of the room.

"Yesterday morning I was out with Rachel and… Blaine. We went to the Lima Bean to enjoy some coffee. Blaine had to leave early and Rachel was zoned out basically the entire time.

"I asked her what was up and she went all crazy. Ranting about a guy who screwed up and was acting like it was her fault, say that she 'over-reacted' but he should be able to understand that.

"I then asked her who she was talking about and what they did. She just gave me a lame excuse to leave and told me she'll explain later.

We had a slumber party planned and she was just starting to tell us about mystery man before she got a phone call from her parents. She had to leave.

After that, Mercedes, Tina, and I decided to try to find out who the mystery man was. Mercedes, you can tell us what we all cane to assume."

I motioned for Mercedes to come up and she stood next to me. I also motioned for Tina to come up and she stood next to Mercedes.

"Y'all remember when I dated Puck, right?"

Everyone nodded or said 'yeah'.

"Well when I dated him, he always bitched about her. Saying she's an annoying, over-reacting drama queen and that he messes up all the time and she should understand that. When I asked him what in the hell he was talking about, he told me not to mention anything to Rachel and that he shouldn't have brought it up."

Tina then spoke up,

"Before Mercedes told us that, we made a list of all the guys Rachel could've been referring to. We all agreed on Puck. We're not sure if this has anything to do with the situation right now, but there's a chance it does."

Everyone sat in silence as we headed back to our seats

"Lord Tubbington told me he read Rachel's diary too. He said it was weird."

Everyone ignored what Brittany said, and thought about the possibilities.

Mr. Schue came in and told us it was time to go, not even noticing our silence.

*/Glee\*

I went back to my house and bid Tina and Mercedes farewell as they gathered their things and drove away.

I waited and waited and decided to leave my house at seven o'clock, so I arrive at Dalton a little later than Blaine and '_his girl'_.

I pulled into the parking lot, thinking about what I am going to do. I'll come up wit a plan once the time comes to actually do something.

I entered the school and started walking in the direction of the auditorium.

As I got closer, I could hear Blaine talking just like he did on the phone.

"You have to relax, you're too tense. Use all the space you have to breath in. Not only your lungs, but your stomach too."

Blaine was calm, yet the next voice sounded frustrated.

"How do inbreath into my stomach? I haven't done this in a while. That boarding school had some kind of weird ban on singing. How can you be so calm? This is ridiculous!"

I walked closer and peeked through the door. The girl's melodic voice seemed to suit her five-foot frame.

She had thick, wavy dark hair and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her eyes were a gorgeous hazel that kind of reminded me of Blaine's.

What did I expect? Blaine wouldn't cheat on me with someone ugly.

"No. It's really not. Let's just take it from the top and don't stop no matter what kind of mistake you make."

He pressed a button on the stereo and the beginning music filled the room.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home _

When she finished, Her and Blaine had his arms around her waist from behind and her hands were above her head, fingers tangled in his hair.

At that moment, I decided to step in.

The girl noticed me first and jumped out of his arms to skip down to me.

Blaine looked down from the stage with wide eyes. Surprise was clear on his handsome features.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Kurt?"

I already planned an untrue explanation for my showing up.

I noticed the girl stop mid-stride and turn to look at Blaine before looking back at me before letting out a squeal of delight.

"Oh goodness, you're the wonderful Kurt Blaine has been going on and on and on about for the longest time? It's so amazing to finally meet you."

She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Blair. Blaine and I were just finishing up. He'll explain everything while I sit in this chair."

I shook her hand and turned to Blaine.

"Yes, Blaine. Please explain to me who this charming young girl might be."

"Uh, Kurt, this is my twin sister, Blair."

"What?"

I surely wasn't expecting that.

*/Glee\*

Rachel P.o.V

I can't believe it. I'm kissing him again.

His smooth lips moved over mine in frenzy. His quick movements massaged my lips in an intense way. I couldn't help but moan. I quickly pulled away, realizing what I just did.

"I-I have to-I didn't mean to-bye." I stuttered.

I quickly scrambled out of his car and slammed the passenger side door. I ran into Santana's house. Quickly shutting the front door behind me, I slid down once again. Except this time, the only coherent thought that filled my Noah-kiss clouded head was,

'What have I gotten myself into this time?'

*/Glee\*

**OH MY GOODNESS! You people are too kind! I love you all so so so so much!**

**I don't really have much to say besides that…**

**THE FIFTIETH REVIEWER (non-anonymous) GETS A ONESHOT ALL FOR THEM!**

**Even better?**

**IT'S WRITTEN BY ME!**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	6. Two Times the Charm

**HIHI! I'm back in high school! JUNIOR YEAR, BITCHES (Gr…)! My teachers are awesome though! He-he, my teacher has a 'secret crush' on Puck… she's the shit!**

**ANYWAY! SuzQQ, you were the 50****th**** reviewer… well actually, I'm very confused about that… I'm pretty sure I PM'ed you about the oneshot, but I might've PM'ed Noelle86.**

**But, yes, SuzQQ you're the 50th reviewer!**

**AND….**

**SANTANA IS STRAIGHT!**

**Buuuuuut… for the convenience of the Brittana lovers, I might give you guys a fic of them! MIGHT!**

**I also just recently bought a bumper sticker for my car that says 'Who Are You And Why Are You So Ugly?'**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I invent something smart enough, it's possible I can make enough money to buy glee.**

**Brainstorming…**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

***/Glee\***

Santana P.o.V.

On my way back from Cheerios practice (Right after glee) I passed a familiar pickup (/hookup) truck, driving down my street as I approached my house.

I pulled into my driveway and grabbed my purse and school tote as I exited my car. I walked up my front walkway.

I pushed my front door open. At least, I tried. There was something in the way. I gave it another shove and heard a slight whimper and some banging. Next thing I knew, Rachel was yanking me into my house.

"I know you're mad. I'm so sorry. I still hope this friendship isn't greatly affected-"

I cut her off before she could finish her speech.

"Look, I'm not pissed at you. Puckerman, maybe I'm a little angry with."

It was the truth. Honestly, I was a little more surprised and confused than angry. It's weird.

I saw Rachel let out a relieved puff of air.

Then, I decided to totally pry into her life. What? Being a bitch also means I'm nosey and gossipy. Anyway, Kurt would love to hear this show tune.

"So, where were you all day, Berry? Out with your _lover_?" _Hell_ yes. I am _the _bitch.

She blushed and mumbled a small.

"He doesn't love me."

"Then why'd he give you those clothes?"

I'd be shittn' if I didn't notice her in Puckerman's clothes.

"Boys do it all the time."

Yeah, like boys go around and just hand her their clothes. The only time something even remotely close to that happened was when the guys from the Baseball, football, hockey, and basketball team put all their cups, jockstraps, and (In Basketball's case) just underwear in her locker with a box of condoms. It was a super tight fit and all came spilling out once she opened her locker. Of course that was Puck's idea.

"Whatever. Just keep telling yourself that. C'mon let's go to my room. Britt's coming at eight, and I've gotta get all this spa shit together."

We both ran up the stairs and I slammed the door behind us. Rachel plopped down on my bed and sat cross-legged.

I threw myself next to her and lay down on my side.

"I'll bet everyone's going to attack Noah and I with questions tomorrow."

I'm not used to it, so I just had to laugh when she used_ Noah_ in a sentence.

"What?"

Rachel looked confused.

"… Noah. Seriously?"

"Yes, that is his name. What did I miss in glee club today?"

"Ugh. We're singing songs about family 'cause Shuester's nieces, or whatever, are moving here. Their parents died, or some sob story like that."

I really didn't feel like talking about glee. I mean, sure I love it, I just don't _love_ talking about it.

Screw this.

"Cut the crap, Berry. Were you and Puckerman getting down and dirty instead of spending your day at school?"

That was everyone's assumption.

"No, in fact. I was with _Noah_."

She fidgeted in her position.

"We went on a hike and picnic. It was lovely. Noah sang to me."

She got this gross dreamy expression on her face.

Time to ruin the moment…

"Oh, sex in the woods; very exotic and erotic. Wait are those code words? Let me guess, picnic means chocolate body paint and hike means in the woods. You guys are kinky. I like it. Oh, and I'd bet singing is a big turn on, so he sang to you in hopes of a round two."

She then gave me probably the most grossed-out look ever.

"That is _not _what I was referring to!"

Just then, my computer dinged, indicating my new email.

I stood up and walked over to my window seat where my laptop was resting. I opened it up and dragged the mouse to my email icon.

It's from Jew Fro.

The subject said:

'_Two Times the Charm'_

I open it up and read it.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you guys?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well… I kissed him! Just when he was dropping me off-"

"Are you sure that's all you guys got to?"

I asked as I skimmed through the paragraph and gaped at the pictures. Taken at Puck's house. In his room. Today.

_Hot, __Hot__, Berry._

***/Glee\***

Kurt P.o.V

"I'm so sorry I never told you, Kurt. I don't even know why. Blair was at boarding school and my parents aren't really her biggest fans. We-"

"I-I don't understand. Why couldn't you just tell me? Did you know I thought you were sneaking around with some _girl_ behind my back? Did you know, for a while I thought that _girl_ was _Rachel_?"

"I thought I made it clear, I don't have feelings for Rachel. Kurt, I only have eyes for you. I love you."

He walked over and took hold of my hand, looking unto my eyes. Suddenly my phone bleeped. I have a new email. A couple seconds later, it started buzzing with calls and texts.

_Can I ever get a break?_

"I think it might be important." Blaine said, stepping away.

I reached into my messenger bag to retrieve my phone.

I unlocked it and clicked the email button, ignoring my texts and missed calls.

'_Two Times the Charm'_

I clicked the link to Jacob's blog and read the article.

'_Attention to all of William McKinley High, as of this morning, we have been questioning the scandal that is Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman._

_Sent in by an anonymous source, these pictures explain the disappearance of the bad boy and Gleek, Puck and Rachel. They confirm our hypothesis. Now that the cat's out of the bag, kitty needs to have some fun.'_

Under, were pictures that made me angry and overjoyed at the same time.

One of them, labeled:

'_Before', _was Rachel and Puck in his room. Both of them standing close, looking into each other's eyes intensely. Puck fully clothed, but Rachel only in her bra and skirt (Hopefully her panties too). For some weird reason, that made me smile and let out a small giggle. She's wearing the clothes I got for her!

The next one was:

'_After'_

Rachel had on one of Puck's shirts and was pulling on a pair of sweatpants as Puck watched from his spot standing next to his dresser.

There was more written under the pictures.

'_When I received the photos, a note was in the envelope with them. I was told to put one ending note for the lovebirds themselves from the supplier of the pictures. So, for Rachel and Noah:_

'_Dear Puckleberry,_

'_People can't seem to get enough of you two! I know I can't. Keep your eyes open!_

_I'm always watching.'_

_Damn._

Is the only thought I can process before pressing Finn's number into my phone's keypad.

***/Glee\***

Finn P.o.V

"How does it feel?"

I heard Sam ask, from his seat next to mine.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was just thinking about Rachel and Puck _sleeping_ together.

"Huh?"

"You know, the whole, 'I slept with Puck, but only we know about it' thing."

He said in the '_duh_' voice that I've heard so many people use with me.

"It's not like we're dating anymore… we weren't then either. I mean, I got back with Quinn and- speaking of Quinn, where is she?"

Suddenly Santana asks Kurt something about slushies and he stands up dramatically and makes his way to the front of the room.

They explained to us what happened with Rachel. Honestly, when I process the information, I think she was complaining to Kurt about me. Because she over-reacted when I kissed her. Well, everyone kind of did. Then I got back together with Quinn. Now Rachel wants me back.

I've just got to come up with a plan to let her know I'm free for the taking.

Wait, there's one problem. Quinn.

***/Glee\***

Rachel P.o.V

I gave Santana my 'What in the name of the lord are you talking about?' look.

"Yeah… Why?"

She slammed her computer closed and turned to me.

"Nothing. I just wanted all the smutty details I could get. I think Britt would want to hear your 'major moment' story too."

She stood and walked into her bathroom. She came out with a variety of makeup bags, nail polishes, and creams.

"We're going to make our own facials, so let's head down to the-"

My cellphone cut her off. I reached into my schoolbag and saw that I had a new email.

It's from Kurt.

'_Subject: diva!Diva!DIVA!'_

That sounds interesting…

I click the open button and just find a link to Jacob Ben Israel's blog and some words above it.

'_You have A LOT of explaining to do, missy!'_

I press my finger to the blue underlined words and waited for the page to load.

I could feel Santana behind me and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"No, Berry." She muttered just before the pictures filled the screen.

There I was. In my bra with Noah standing in front of me, our faces only inches apart.

_Oh, damn._

***/Glee\***

Finn P.o.V

"Have you seen Kurt?"

My mom asks me as I walk into the house after football.

"No, he bolted from glee a couple hours ago…"

I trailed off, trying to remember if he said anything about where he was going.

"All right, I'll just give him a call then."

She walks to the counter and picks up the cordless phone

Just before she hit the dial button, my phone started vibrating and ringing with 'Welcome to the Black Parade' ringing from the little speakers.

"Is it Kurt?"

Mom asks just as I pull it out of my practice bag.

"No, JBI's blog."

Suddenly Kurt's picture flashes on the screen and the ringer plays 'Bad Romance'.

"Now it's him."

I mutter before answering my phone.

"Where are you?" I ask instantly.

"With Blaine and his sister, but that isn't important right now. Did you see Jew Fro's blog?"

His voice is slightly fuzzy, but I can still understand him.

"Blaine has a sister?" I ask.

"Focus! Did you read the new post?"

"Umm… not yet, just got it."

"Well, tell everyone I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Read it."

The line went dead and I went back to my emails. Rapidly, a bunch of '_One New Text Message'_ kept popping up and blocking my screen. The first from Sam, then Puck, Mike, Karofsky, Azimio, and…_ Matt._

I hit '_view later'_ on all of them.

Then I read the blog.

_Damn!_

***/Glee\***

Brittany's P.o.V

My pink bike isn't as fast as my car. It stinks because my car won hide-and-seek and I still can't find him.

It's hard to spin the wheels when you have a lot of stuff on the back.

I pull to the side of the road and stop at the yellow double lines.

I lay my bike down and pull my bag of hair stuff and put it down. I'll call Lord Tubbington to drop it off at Tana's when I get there.

I pick my bike back up and ride it to Santana's.

When I'm halfway through Lima Heights, my phone starts beeping. I go back to the double yellow line and pick up my phone.

It's from Jewish Cloud Hair.

I open it and see a group of words are blue. There's probably something wrong with my phone. I think he's color blind. I click on it to show him it's the wrong color, but then it goes to a different page.

I see two pictures.

Suddenly, a car honks at me and I drop Madam Ringaling.

_Darn it!_

***/Glee\***

Rachel P.o.V

"This was nothing!" I exclaimed.

"I was getting changed for our hike! Nothing happened!"

After reading the blog and watching the comments fill the box for a few minutes, I snapped.

"You know what? Screw them! I'm just going to ignore this!"

I ran out of Santana's room, her not far behind.

We make avocado facials in silence. The doorbell chimes when we're almost done with the apple facials.

I stay in the kitchen and finish up as Brittany and Santana greet each other.

I hear Santana ask Brittany where the hair stuff is and Brittany replies happily that Lord Tubbington is bringing it over.

"Rae-Rae!"

I hear Brittany shriek before I'm assaulted with a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness! Rachel! Isn't Puck, like, the best at sex?"

I feel the blush rise in my cheeks.

Santana lets out a loud laugh.

***/Glee\***

We finish with facials and our nails are drying when Santana asks me,

"How'd he get you to do it?"

I know exactly what she's talking about and she knows I do.

"We were playing truth or dare…"

And I told them the whole story. Up until the actual intercourse.

"You too?"

"He did the same thing to bed you?" I ask, horrified.

"Nah, just messing with you, Berry."

"He told me I was the cap to his pen and he'd been looking for me for a long time."

That just left Santana and I laughing.

Once our laughter died down, Britt continued.

"When I sat next to him in ELA the next day, I told him he wasn't using his special pen and offered to cap it. Then he told me it ran out of ink and he didn't need me anymore."

Santana then told Brittany and I how Noah managed to convince her he was a virgin.

"I heard about the slushy thing and though, _Damn that has gotta be the sexiest thing I've ever heard of._ I was the one that asked him if he was still a virgin. He just told me to meet him at Breadstix that night.

Next thing I know, we're screwing in his car… when we were more he just said, 'Not anymore.'"

We sit there in silence before Brittany says,

"I've got the sleepies."

One by one, we fell asleep.

***/Glee\***

Puck P.o.V

Fuck, if I thought Hanna was annoying when it was just the two of us, she's fucking hell with all her friends.

Jess or Jill or whatever runs up to my room and takes my videogame controller.

"What the fuck?"

Chang, Han's demon friend just took the controller, be right back!"

I scream.

"Hannah what the hell are you guys doing? I was kicking Chang's ass!"

"Calm down. I need to ask you a question."

"Well, hurry up, then."

"Are you dating Rachel again?" She sounds almost hopeful.

"No." I answer gruffly before taking the controller back from Jennifer.

"Don't make Jill take my stuff anymore!" I yell over my shoulder.

"My name's Jasmine!"

"Screw you!"

I hear Hannah yell before I slam my door shut.

I headphones back on and hear Mike's voice.

"Dude! Are you there? Did you get Jew Fro's email?"

"I'm back. Why? What did that fucker have to say?"

"Just read his blog."

So I did.

This kid is going to get the beating of a lifetime.

I sent a quick text to everyone's numbers that I think are important.

_I didn't have sex with Rachel. Today._

That's about as real as it gets right there.

Suddenly, I got a text from Matt.

_Guess who's back BITCHES!_

Suddenly, I'm so stoked and so pissed at the same time that I explode.

I pick up my lamp and throw it to the ground screaming,

"Mother fucking asshole!"

My lamp cracks and the glass flies everywhere. I hear the loud thumping before my bedroom door is flung open.

"Noah! What happened?"

I honesty don't feel like telling my sister and her friends about my 'problems', so I just say,

"Jew Fro happened."

***/Glee\***

After everything was cleaned up and the girls were asleep, I went to bed.

***/Glee\***

Finn P.o.V

I read the other texts I got.

Sam:

_That sucks, at least you have Quinn._

Puck:

_I didn't have sex with Rachel. Today._

Maybe you should try convincing the whole school, idiot.

Mike:

_My mom almost saw that email, dude!_

Karofsky:

_Tough luck, douche_

Azimio:

_Big boy is losing his mojo!_

Matt:

_Guess who's back, BITCHES!_

Matt is back? At least _something_ good happened.

Kurt then walked trough the front door, texting.

He stuck it in his pocket and looked at me.

"Puck said he didn't have sex with Rachel today. Do you believe him?"

I ask Kurt.

"Of course I believe him." Kurt said sarcastically.

"They've been lying for three years, Finn. I don't know what to believe. I'll only believe it when I hear what _did_ happen, because they make a juicy couple. No offense."

"Is that Kurt, Finn?" Mom asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah. He's home."

"Alright boys, Burt! Dinner's ready!"

We had chicken cutlets and mac & cheese for dinner before Burt said it was 'bedtime'. Kurt just rolled his eyes and ran downstairs to his room.

Since there's nothing else to do, I shed my pants and shirt and jump in bed.

***/Glee\*******

I drive the munchkins to school before driving to McKinley.

I park my car and notice people pointing, whispering and staring as I walk by.

I just ignore them all. When I get to my locker, another note falls out.

I open it.

'_Welcome back, Noah. I followed you to make sure you weren't _too_ sick. Did you have a good time yesterday? I know I sure did._

_Have a great day!'_

I just crumpled the paper and stuck it into my pocket.

I grabbed my books and headed to class. On my way there, I snuck a glance at Rachel's locker to find that she's not there. Her locker was repainted over with spray paint and you can just tell that isn't the original paint.

I continue to Spanish.

Class seemed to drag on forever. I noticed Rachel when I was headed to my second period class. Math.

Maybe if I actually go to class, I can get into a college in New York. Stay with Rachel.

_Whoa!_ I'm getting way ahead of myself.

Math was a total bore too. How does that not surprise me?

***/Glee\*******

Rachel P.o.V

Santana drove Brittany and I to school. I felt fresh and carefree.

Santana curled my hair and did my makeup this morning while Brittany chose my outfit.

My first classes passed quickly.

Literature and French were my two best classes, therefore, quicker.

I was at my newly painted locker collecting my books when I felt a pressure on my bottom. I knew it wasn't Noah, because it didn't fee _good_ like it did when he would. Even if he did it just to make me uncomfortable.

I tense and turn around to tell the Neanderthal who dare touch me to stop.

The leering face of David Karofsky confronted me.

"Hello, David. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to class. I'd also appreciate it if you remove your hand from its current location and leave me alone."

He curled his fingers and gave me a squeeze, roughly pulling me towards him.

"Saving it all for Puckerman, aren't you? Well, he just needs to learn to share."

He brings his other hand up and it grazes the side of my breast.

"David, I am going to ask you nicely one more time. Please let go of me."

I can hear my own voice shaking and I hate it. I hate how weak I sound.

Suddenly I hear a shout, and everyone who wasn't already looking at us was now.

"Let go of her!"

Rings the familiar voice of Noah.

David removes his hand from my side, but keeps hold of me from my behind.

"Why should you care, Puckerman? She's not your girl."

When David told Noah that I'm not his, Noah face fell, but only for a second before he looked at Dave with fire in his eyes. An unrecognizable sexy fire, I may add.

"That's where you're wrong, Karofsky. That girl's got 'Property of Puckerman' written _all_ over her like a bitching neon sign. So I'd suggest you get your hands off her ass before I kick yours."

Dave removes his hand, but doesn't back down.

"How great is she, huh? I'll bet she's great to keep you hanging on like this. She's a screamer, isn't she? With all that singing she does I'd bet she can succeed a high F when you're in her-"

Noah punching him cut off Dave. David swung back, missing by a hair because Noah ducked. I can't take anymore I leave my things in my locker and slam it shut before running down the hallway and into the girls' bathroom. I heard heavy footsteps behind me that I hope to god weren't Karofsky.

***/Glee\*******

**Oh my god! I'm SO SORRY for updating so late! I promise I'll have the next chapter up within the next two days!**

**I'm gonna make Quinn be in the skanks, yes. And… yes, she will still be dating Finn**

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	7. Let's Recreate the Rocky and Janet Scene

**Greetings!**

**I lied. Big time. I said I'd update Thursday or Friday. It's now the next Saturday…**

**Okay, so some people have been commenting asking why it really matters that Rachel lost her virginity. Well, she's most definitely NOT a liked figure in McKinley high school. People are always looking for a way to bring her down in some way. I guess I am kind of exaggerating the whole thing, but Glee exaggerates just about all events in high school. Maybe not as much as I do, but it is a pretty exaggerated show. Also, people have been convinced for so many years that she was this do-gooder that wasn't planning on having sex until she was twenty-five and had an insane amount of Tony's for that age to find out that she's not a virgin out-of-the-blue.**

**Disclaimer: You may say that I'm a dreamer… but I'm not the only one.**

**I don't own any songs sang, movies watched, or brand/licensed things mentioned in this story.**

**~A**

I chased after Rachel. For someone so short, she sure can run.

I saw her turn into the girls' bathroom and ran right in after her. I got in as the door to a stall slammed shut.

Muffled sobs and sniffles filled the restroom.

"We both know it's not true, baby."

I walk up to the stall I know she's in.

"Could you let me in please?"

The door abruptly opens and I'm yanked into the stall. The door slams behind me as Rachel pushes me against the wall and wails into my chest.

"It's not fair!" Her voice cracks as she screams into my shirt.

Honestly, when it comes to crying girls, I'm a fuckin' shit-for-brains moron.

"It's all gonna be okay, Berry."

Is all the comfort I can offer.

"When? When will it be okay, Noah? I am sick of this! People always assume things and judge harshly! I don't want us to end up like-like..."

She pulls away from me and faces the opposite wall of the stall. She slumps against the wall and bangs her fist against the wall as streams of profanities leave her mouth.

I walk behind her and rest my hands on her waist.

"Like what, babe?"

I whisper lowly into her neck.

She tenses and her breathing becomes labored.

"I don't want us to end, Noah. There's always something stopping me from getting what I want. No matter how much I want it, I'm never allowed to have it. I can't have you, Noah."

"I'm all yours, Rach. Who's stopping you? Not me."

I bring my hands up and sweep all her hair to the side, exposing the tanned flesh of her neck.

I lay a lingering kiss where her shirt stops covering her shoulders. I kiss my way up her neck and stop at her ear. Her breathing was still erratic, I noticed.

"I'm all yours."

I lean down a little and kiss the tender spot under her ear, sucking and nipping at her skin.

I pull away and turn her around.

"It's not that simple, Noah. It never is."

"But it can be." is my only response before claiming her lips with mine.

She responds quickly. I can feel the tears that escape her shut eyelids where our cheeks touch.

I pull back and cup her face in my hands. My thumbs come up and brush the rolling tears away. She chokes another sob as she squeezes her eyes shut, causing more tears to fall.

I hate seeing her cry. It makes me want to kill whoever made her cry or cry with her. Unfortunately, neither of those are an option.

I hear the bell ring, signaling the beginning of third period.

"D'you wanna go to class, or just hang?"

She looks up and wipes her own tears from her eyes.

"I think it would be best If we went to class, Noah."

I don't

"Nah, I'd bet we could find better things to do then waste our time with those fuckers."

Rachel playfully slapped me and told me to watch my language.

"I have been craving something for a while now."

Holy. Shit.

I clear my throat.

"What's that?"

I can hear the nervousness in my own voice and it sickens me further. You want to know the first thing that pops into my head when she says that? _Sex._

"Rocky Horror."

As soon as the words left her lips, I knew I was totally fucked.

***/Glee\***

We crept down the empty hallways, ducking out of sight when passing a classroom door with a window.

Hopping into my truck, we stopped by her house to pick up the DVD.

Her house still had all the police tape and was empty. Her dads are staying at a motel while the police investigated and the workers fixed Rachel's room.

When she jumped into the truck, I sped out of her driveway and back to my house.

Ma was once again at work. Just like every weekday.

I helped her out of the truck and walked her in, using my key to unlock the door.

She immediately went to the living room and put the DVD in the player. I went to the kitchen and got us sodas and microwaved the popcorn before pouring it into a snack bowl.

I walked in and saw Rachel already comfortably seated on the couch with a blanket thrown over her. Her eyes were glued to the television.

I walked over and pulled her blanket up a bit sliding under, wrapping my arms around her shoulder.

Rachel grabbed the remote off of the table and hit pause. I looked up at the TV and bunches of people are taking a picture at a wedding.

Rachel stood up, taking the blanket with her. She takes the bowl from my hands and sets it on the coffee table next to our drinks. I wonder what the fuck she's doing as she pushes my shoulders down so that I'm lying on my side, my arm resting on the side pillow.

She then lies down with her back facing me and rests the blanket over us. I chuckle into her hair.

"If you weren't comfortable, you could've just told me, baby."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, Noah. I just find this a more comfortable position."

She states matter-of-factly.

She reaches up and grabs the remote. I move my other hand to her waist.

Before she can press play, I ask,

"Why do you wanna watch this anyway? What's it about?"

"What do you mean? We preformed this in glee club."

I don't remember that.

"Uhh…" is all I can muster

"Oh right. You were in prison."

Oh yeah, Finn told me something about that.

"It wasn't prison it was juvie."

"The Juvenile Delinquent Center is still a form of confinement for law breakers, Noah. May we watch the movie now?"

"Fine, but I wanna know who everyone was when we did this."

She pressed the play button on the remote and wiggled closer to me.

She softly sang along to all the songs. Honestly, I think she's a way better singer than the actress. Prettier too.

She named who played each part as. They showed up in the movie. Honestly, when Rocky was created, I wasn't surprised Sam played him.

Suddenly Dr. Frank-N-Furter and Brad are fucking. What the hell?

"That is not sexy at all." I point out.

"Hush, Noah."

She brings her arm around and rests her hand on the side if my thigh.

Janet saw that Brad and Dr. F did the nasty. Holy shit.

She went to the tank to find Rocky in there. She started singing 'Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me'

As the song went on, Rachel sang. I started rubbing and kneading her hip. I instinctively pulled my hips back when she started rubbing on me. I can feel the tightening of my pants, and I don't exactly want her to.

She just scooted back until my tented pants came in contact with her.

"Don't worry it happened to..."

Holy fuck.

"Did you do this scene with Sam?"

I asked, pointing at the screen where Rocky was totally feeling up Janet's rack.

Rachel blushed and nodded her head lightly before muttering,

"Only like nine or ten times for one on one practice, dress rehearsals, and the big production."

"What did you guys do? Did he do this?"

I move my hand from her waist to her boob and massaged it. She lightly nodded her head yes.

"It was scripted, yes. He was a perfect gentleman about it, actually. Very much unlike you."

"Really? That's 'case he wasn't allowed to do anything about this."

I rubbed my throbbing cock against her firm ass.

"He was too hooked on Quinn. But, if you let me, I can actually do something that'll solve all our problems."

"Stop it, Noah. You're making me uncomfortable."

She states sternly.

"Please,"

I whine.

"No. Cut it out. I'm trying to enjoy the movie."

"I can make you enjoy things better than the movie, baby."

I'm pretty sure she's about to crack. In a good way.

I move my hand back down and slip it under her shirt, leaving it resting on her warm stomach.

I place sloppy open-mouthed kisses up her neck and suck the sweet spot right under her ear. I nibble and suck, leaving a mark.

I hear a low rumble form in her throat. She lets out a moan before quickly covering her mouth with one hand and using the other to slap my cheek away from her.

I flinch back as she jumps up from the couch and uses the remote to pause the TV.

Oh crap.

She glares down at me with her hands on her hips and her shirt still ridden up from where I stuck my hand. Her shirt was also a little scrunched at the top by her boob showing some of her bra.

She continued to glare at me as I continued to soak in the image of her rockin' bod.

I decided to sit up and looked down at my feet, scratching the back of my head, grimacing.

"Sorry, babe." I muttered.

"I- I lo- really like you, but I want to be sure what we have isn't purely physical before we jump into having sex. If you are unsatisfied with the fact that I'm not ready for intercourse quite yet, I'd suggest we end this now."

I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I wasn't looking for just sex."

I mumbled mainly to myself. I was only half telling the truth. I wasn't looking for just some sex. I was kinda hoping for tons of hot sex with my super sexy-as-fuck girlfriend.

Rachel scoffed.

"I don't believe you one bit, Noah."

She plops down beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I look up at her incredulously.

"Sure, Rach. I'd just _love_ to talk to my girlfriend about wanting to have sex with her when it's so obvious she's uncomfortable about the whole thing."

I say sarcastically.

She sighs and lays a comforting hand on my thigh.

I lean back and look down at her to see her staring at the coffee table intensely, brows furrowed.

"Am I your girlfriend, Noah?"

She looks up at me hopefully.

"If you wanna be. I mean I basically announced it to the whole school, so why not?"

She nodded at me and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

She slides closer. And closer. And closer. Before I can blink, she's sitting on my lap with her arms around my torso, and her head on my chest.

"Do you think I'm a prude, Noah?"

She asked softly, burying her face into my chest.

I don't really know how to answer her, so I say the one thing I know solves everything.

"Hell no, you're gorgeous, babe."

"How long will this last?"

"Will what last?"

"All this drama. The whispers. All the staring."

I think about it for a couple seconds.

"It'll be old news by Friday."

"Great, one more day to go."

I heard Rachel mutter sarcastically.

"Y'know, It may feel like _everyone's_ staring, but in reality, only the people who really, _care _are the ones that really _know_ you, like Kurt. I'd bet he holds meetings at his house over little rumors. Like when we all met up at the Lima Bean when we thought Sam was doing Kurt _and_ Quinn."

Rachel tilted her head up and rested a small kiss on my lips.

At that moment, I knew everything really was gonna be okay.

***/Glee\***

Rachel P.o.V

He was right. By Friday, everyone gave up. They were all now focused on the atrociously singing new girl, Sugar Motta.

Sure, I still got some heat from the other football players, but I couldn't have been happier.

I walked into glee club on Friday hand-in-hand with Noah and no comments are thrown our way.

"Diva!"

I hear Kurt exclaim as I sit down.

Kurt runs up and sits next to me, followed by Mercedes.

"We never got you any swimwear the last time we went to the mall! I was thinking we could get some as we shoe shop! I saw the perfect pair of Steve Maddens the other day and I say we get there as early as we can tomorrow."

Just then, Noah stands from his spot next to me, mumbling,

"I've gotta go before I grow a vagina."

He walks to the other side of the room to sit next to Mike and easily begins conversation with him.

"Okay guys, my niece and nephew are almost completely moved into my apartment and will be in McKinley on Wednesday. I hope you all have your family songs prepared for when they come."

I just realized that I hadn't even come up with a song for this week's assignment. Oh well, I'll just find one tonight.

At that moment, I'd never felt so lazy. I was slacking and failing to fulfill my duties as co-captain of the glee club. See, even right now, I have no idea what Mr. Shue is saying because I'm not paying attention.

I sit up and focus on what Mr. Shue is saying.

"Come up and pick a name from the hat to find out who your partner is. Who would like to go first?"

What are we doing? I don't even know what we will be doing.

Artie rolls himself up and picks out a piece of paper.

"Mercedes."

He calls out. I notice Brittany's face fall for a second before Mr. Shue calls her up.

"Kurtie!"

"Oh dear." I hear Kurt mutter.

"Oh my goodness, this is, like, so unicorn." Brittany says before taking her seat next to Santana.

And it continued.

Santana was paired with Quinn, Noah with Finn, Tina and… _Blaine?_ When did he get here?

"I haven't seen Quinn since Tuesday, Mr. Shue." Santana said.

"She's probably sick. Does anyone else know where she is?"

"I didn't even see her on Tuesday." I heard Finn mutter to himself.

I look behind me and see Blaine sitting right behind Kurt with his hand on Kurt's shoulder, smiling at Tina. And the weirdest part... he was in regular clothes. I'll ask Kurt about it later.

"Since there is an odd number in this group, Sam, Rachel, Mike? You will all be partners. Remember, songs about losing family, leaving family, or loving family. Not a love song."

Wait, what? We're doing the song with partners now?

"Oh, and, before I forget. I am now holding a mandatory booty camp."

I'm just going to zone him out because I'm in no need of extra help, thank you very much.

I went through family songs in my head that all Mike, Sam, and I could work on together.

'We are Family?' _No, too easy._

'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing?' _It seems too much like a love song…_

Oh, I've got the perfect mash-up…

***/Glee\***

I made plans with Michael and Sam to practice after Mike was done with booty camp today. And I must add that my wonderful Noah has been forced to attend the booty camp. I honestly agree with Mr. Shue that, though I really shouldn't be saying this (even to myself), though he's not as terrible as Finn, he does need a little bit of work.

When four o'clock rolled around, I stepped into the auditorium. Booty camp ended fifteen minutes ago, but as I look up at the stage, I noticed Noah cross his ankles and jump up, spinning and giving a kick in the air to slip on the landing and fall on his bottom.

The thump of his fall echoed through the auditorium as he let out a frustrated grunt. I refrained from running up and seeing if he was all right.

He got back up and stood with his feet shoulders length apart. He rested his hands on his sides and tapped his hand to his outer thigh, counting the beats in his head. Once he counted five beats, he crossed his ankles and repeated the move managing to remain upright before jumping again only to face his back to me. His arms went up over his head and he lightly tapped his foot in sync with his clapping hands. He turned back around and lunged to the right. He brought himself back up and lunged to the left. He came back up again and slid to the right before rolling forward and turning into a push-up facing the left. I watched as his muscled arms flexed while he did the three push-ups. When I told him he had lovely arms, I meant it. He rolled forward (Stage left to me).

Suddenly, a voice came from behind me and I jumped.

"He's the best one there."

I let out a sigh of relief. _Mike._

I nodded in agreement while keeping my eyed trained on Noah's dancing form from my spot in the shadows.

Noah took a small leading run then slid on his knees to about a foot from the edge of the stage.

He let out a small 'yes' before getting his bag and water bottle off the stage floor and exiting. It was like he wasn't there in the first place.

Sam stepped in the side door as Mike and I made our way to the stage piano. I walked up the steps and set my folder with the sheet music and lyrics I typed up on the piano.

"Michael, Sam. I have created a mash-up that I think would be appropriate for the occasion. Though other ideas are welcome, I think you will agree with my two fantastic, yet unrecognized, Lady Gaga songs."

I opened the folder and handed each of them my mash-up of Speechless and Brown Eyes.

Sam read through it.

"But who will sing what?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure if Mike wanted a part. Tina told me all about how you're improving, and I didn't want to exclude you."

I looked at Mike hopefully. I really want to know how his singing _is _coming along.

"This seems more like a love song." Mike said.

"Well, 'Brown Eyes' is like a distant memory of a lost loved one, and Lady Gaga wrote 'Speechless' when her father had open heart surgery."

Sam shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Are you going to sing, Mike?"

Mike looked up.

"I think so."

***/Glee\***

**Oh my goodness gracious! Once again, I am SO SORRY! I think now that school is on again, I'm gonna update every other Wednesday instead of every Wednesday.**

**Who, like, screamed when Mike Chang sang?**

**I screamed so loud, my mom made me go downstairs and watch it in the basement incase something else totally fantastical happened.**

**Who questioned if that was **_**really**_** Harry Shum Jr. singing (I want a last name like Shum)? I feel like a bad Gleek when I wonder that. I listen to cool and look at pictures of Harry, seeing if I can connect the voice with the face, but I can't. BUT Amy Winehouse's voice doesn't sound like it should when you look at how Amy looks (Does that make **_**any**_** sense?). The reason I bring her up is…  
>SANTANA WILL BE SINGING AMY, PEOPLE! Not in the next chapter, but soonish.<strong>

**The reason for the whole Rocky Horror thing is that I suggested to my boyfriend that we go as Magenta and Riff Raff for Halloween, but he'd never seen the play or movie… he hadn't even heard of it! Nothing like that happened, but at the end he said,**

"**We should go as Brad and Janet instead."**

**I go,**

"**Why? They're dressed in regular clothes."**

**And then he goes,**

"**No, It gives me an excuse to walk around in my underwear and to see you in yours."**

**I just laugh and say (sarcastically),**

"**Or you can be Rocky and I'll be Janet, it'll give you an excuse to touch my breasts, me an excuse to let you, and see you in nothing but super tight golden shorts."**

**And then we laugh and he says,**

"**Nah, I'm good with a hunch and a maid."**

**Not really sexy talk, just two sarcastic, funny, assholes.**

**Well, I'm probably going to remember what I wanted to say after I post this, but whatever. Screw it.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

(You've got the love- T&B)

(Cousins- P&F)

(Franklin- Q&S)

(Family Portraits- M&A)

(My Hero- K&B)


	8. I love you No, you don't

**Holy crap! On Sunday the ninth, I BOUGHT DARREN CRISS EARRINGS! THEY'RE ADORABLE! I got them from etsy (.com). The stuff there is amazing. My aunt sells stuff there too.**

**At the end of last chapter, there was a list. I didn't mean to post that. Those were just supposed to remind me what songs each person was going to sing, but I was too lazy to take it down. I guess you now know what everyone will be singing…**

**Well, that's about it. Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dear Darren Criss,**

**I just recently bought earrings that look like a cute cartoony you. They're even wearing your pink sunglasses. Since I am so dedicated to my obsession with you, I would appreciate it if you'd give me some kind of rights to Glee. If not, I'll search the Internet for cartoony Harry or even Dijon earrings. If those don't work, I'll try Cory, Chris, or Mark. If it comes down to it, I'll get Ryan Murphy earrings. No one will be able to deny me with those babies on.**

**I guess my point is that I don't own glee, but I'll kiss anyone's ass to be able to. Except a hobo's or someone that doesn't shower regularly's.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**

***/Glee\***

Mike's P.o.V

Rachel smiles and pulls three highlighters from her rolling backpack.

"Okay then, we all need to sing through the song to find which parts fit our voices best. I'll go first."

She pulls the sheet music so it's resting neatly in front of the keys. Brad walks in and takes a seat as the band and orchestra file in.

Brad begins playing the piano and the strings join in after she sings the first few lines. About a quarter in the drums, guitar, and bass join in. She sings the last line while all the instruments are silent.

I see her wipe a stray tear from under her eye as Sam and I clap for her.

"Are you boys ready for your turn?"

Sam and I glance at each other uneasily.

I boldly stepped up and Rachel beamed up at me. She skipped over to Sam as I took center stage.

"I'm so excited. Tina said he's doing very well."

I heard Rachel whisper excitedly and I cued Brad to start as I sang the words on my sheet.

I struggled with the higher pitched notes, but Rachel and Sam seemed to think I did really well.

Rachel started highlighting her paper immediately after Sam finished singing.

"Boys, I'm pink, Sam is blue, and Mike is green." She said, referring to the different colored highlighters used on the lyrics sheet.

"Only highlight your parts on your individual papers. I'll be seeing you two tomorrow afternoon."

She finished highlighting her part on her sheet and left the extra one for us to copy along with our highlighters.

I looked at the highlighted paper. It was a rainbow if green, blue, and pink. Mainly green. I audibly gulped.

Sam chuckled when he saw my expression. I shot him a glare and started highlighting along with him.

***/Glee\***

Rachel's P.o.V

I smirked to myself as I left the auditorium. Michael is going to thank me later.

I walked to Noah pickup truck. It was exactly where he said it would be.

He hadn't changed since I saw him dancing.

I slid my bag into the backseat and jumped (Literally) into the passenger side of the truck.

Noah was singing softly along to a song on the radio.

"How was booty camp?" I asked him.

"Fine." He replied quietly.

"I saw you dancing." I mumbled.

He just nodded.

"You were very good."

I slid over and rested my hand on his bicep.

He leaned away and rested his head on the window.

"I'm not in the mood, babe."

If he's rejecting my advances, something must be terribly wrong.

I placed my head on his upper arm and placed my hand on his knee.

"What's the matter?"

He chuckled and put his hand over mine, brushing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Nothing just tired."

_Liar. _Noah Puckerman never let exhaustion get the best of him.

"Don't lie to me. I'll never judge you, Noah."

I look up to find him looking out the windshield intensely.

"I hear Shelby's in town. Gonna start work at McKinley next Monday."

I honestly don't know why that would really matter to hi- oh. _Oh_. _Beth._

I bring his hand up and lightly kiss each of his knuckles.

"Are you going to- um… try to see…" I trailed off.

He knew exactly whom I was talking about.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna try."

"Would you like me to co-"

"No! I don't need you there! For fucks sake! I'm just going to meet a fucking kid! You don't need to come!"

I flinched away and slid to the other side of the cab.

Tears threatened to fall as I watched Noah stare at his hands and a few tears dripped from his own eyes and landed on his hands. We both watched the first few glide, leaving shiny tracks in their wake.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

"I-it's alright. I understand." I urged

"No, It's not okay and you don't understand."

"You're frustrated and-"

"You don't know shit! You don't have a kid who's gonna hate you for the rest of her life. You're not gonna grow up wondering what it would be like to really be there for her. Teach her how to ride a bike, sing her to sleep when she has a nightmare, be something more to her than just a helper in making her."

We were both silent.

"You're right. I don't understand, but I want to. Tell me what it _feels like_. Why you think you feel that way, but before you do, I'll let you in on a little adopted baby secret.

"You may think you let her down, but Beth is in the best hands she can possibly be in. When she's younger, she won't understand, but when she grows up, she'll thank you every single night because you did what you knew was right. Not for you, but for her. You gave her the best life she could've. Even though it kills you inside – and she may hurt sometimes too – you gave her up. That doesn't mean you gave up on her, it means you're looking after her even though you may feel like you're not and failing as a father by doing so. Noah. You're the _best_ father Beth could ever have."

As I talked, I moved closer to him. Now, I caressed his cheek and brought his mouth to mine in a soft kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, wiping away his tears.

Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine and he held my face between his hands. He clung to me desperately. I quickly complied with his fast-paced kisses.

He moved down my jaw and spoke between kisses.

"Emptiness… Big black void… Can't stop… Thinking about her… You… Make it… better… wish… you were… my… baby momma… sweet little… show tune singing… Jewish babies…"

He let out a humorless chuckle.

I moaned softly when he bit down on my collarbone. He growled in response.

"We need to… your house." was all I could summon.

I quickly jumped away from Noah ignoring my urge to put on the seatbelt as he sped out of the parking lot.

I spent the whole drive back to his place staring at him as he kept his eyes ahead breaking almost all traffic laws.

He told me to wait once we pulled into his driveway. He walked around and picked me up bridal style and walked towards his front door.

"Han's home. We gotta be quiet." He whispered when we entered his home.

"I'm headed upstairs, Hanna!" He quickly raced up the stairs and into his room.

He locked the door behind him and laid me down on his bed.

He got up and walked to the bottom corner of his bed.

"What're you doing?" I whined

"So beautiful." He whispered to himself as her slid the black Mary Jane's off my feet followed by my red socks.

He ran his hands up and down my calves then brought them up to tickle the back of my knees causing me to squirm and heat to pool between my legs.

I sat up and reached for Noah, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down on top of me.

A little voice in the back of my mind's telling me that he's emotionally unstable and that it shouldn't happen like this.

But he's kissing, nipping, and sucking the skin _right there_ under my ear.

Suddenly, he stops and I can feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I love you _so much."_ I hear him whisper sweetly.

The room's quiet. Almost like an audience is waiting so anxiously for my answer, but the only audience is Noah.

At that moment, I've never wanted something so much. I've also never been so sure of something. Now _isn't_ the right time.

***/Glee\***

Puck's P.o.V

Silence followed my confession.

I felt Rachel tense underneath me.

A couple more seconds pass.

I finally roll off of her as realization hits me.

"You don't love me." I state quietly.

I feel like a chick. A goddamned rejected pussy.

I feel Rachel sit behind me and rest her hands around my torso and her head on my shoulder.

"No. You don't love me."

What? That makes no fucking sense.

"Yes I do! I just told you so and now you're telling me I don't mean it!"

She lets out a dramatic sigh.

"I-you're… I love you too, Noah."

I smirk.

"You don't sound so convincing, Rae."

"You're such an ass, Noah, and I love it."

I chuckle.

She starts biting and sucking on the skin under my ear.

"I love you _so much_."

She whispers and we both start laughing.

"I'm hungry."

She states matter-of-factly.

"Let's go get some grub." I say, standing up and helping Rachel to her feet.

***/Glee\***

**This was just some fun-ness I felt I owed you guys for making you wait so long for Ch. 7. I think next chapter Shue's niece and nephew are coming… not so sure yet.**

**I appreciate all the reviews. SuzQQ, your one shot should be up by next week. Those kinds of stories are usually multi-chap, so it's pretty long…**

**The 100****th**** reviewer also gets a one shot. I'm trying to add more stories and all that crap.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


	9. Author's Note… I Hate Them Too

**Oh my gosh, I hate it when authors do this, but I feel that I need to put something up to let you guys know I'm not dead. I feel like such a bad, bad, person for not putting up the next chapter soon enough. Honestly, you'd be lucky to get it before Christmas. I don't want to sound mean, but it's kind of the truth. I've been working on, like, three different stories other than this that need to be published. From now on, I think I'm going to type up all the chapters before I even post a story… sigh.**

**I understand if you hate me. Whenever an author does this, I get an email saying "New Chapter _ by _' and I'm all "YES! FINALLY!" Then, I look at the word count. I'm like,**

"**Only 100-400 words? What the hell?" Then I click the link. Ya wanna know what the first thing I read on the page usually is? It's, "I'm so sorry the next chapter isn't up yet…"**

**My response is, "Screw you, I can waste my time reading an actual chapter of an actual story, not your pleas for forgiveness. It's much more entertaining" Then I proceed to not read the rest and I read other stories.**

**Whatever.**

**Sorry to disappoint.**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


End file.
